


Passion That Burns Like Wildfire

by 11Cleyva



Category: The Red Green Show (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Cleyva/pseuds/11Cleyva
Summary: Six years after getting together, Ranger Gord and Winston Rothschild are going strong until tragedy strikes unexpectedly once again.The sequel to "If You Go Down To The Woods."Ranger Gord x Winston Rothschild iiiThe Red Green Show
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The soft patter of an autumn rain hit the roof of the train depot and glass of the windows. Gordon Tuzo Sisyphus Ranger, or just Ranger Gord for short by his friends, had found refuge in the abandoned train depot just in the Mercury Creek township after his Fire Tower burnt down. The man lay in the larger sized bed in the small room that once sold tickets to those who rode the railway, now he was the only one who stayed on this rail. His dark brown hair combed over as he shifted around in the sheets, his soft eyes seeking out the person next to him. 

It had been nearly six years since he started the relationship with the man who slept next to him. The small man slept with such innocents to the fire warden, Gord loved being the one to wake earlier in the morning and being able to see this side of his lover. The vulnerable side, the side that no one else was able to see. It made Gord feel special, that he was the only one in the whole world who could say that. The ranger wrapped an arm around the man, who slept on his side, to just hold him. The scent of him told Gord that he was not dreaming anymore, a tangible reality he held before him. Gord planted a small kiss to the back of the neck of his love. 

The smaller man stirred in his slumber, Winston Rothschild the third, clenched the sheets as he moved around on the mattress. His light brown hair cut short enough and starting to thin from the front. He started to become self-conscious about his receding hair but only showing his true appearance to the ranger. It was amazing to the ranger that the man was nearing his 50th birthday in the winter, he didn't seem he was five years older than the ranger. 

Gord cuddled closer, gaining a small sleepy groan, such a tiny sound to the man. This is what he lived for, the company and comfort. Not that trying to save nature wasn't high on his list, but Winston came first. The snuggle was broken when the smaller man rolled to his back to continue sleeping, leaving the ranger to just gawk silently. 

"I love you." Gord whispered quietly in the ear of the other man as he tried his best to leave the bed to start making breakfast. It worked, he left the bed without waking him up, he gave one last glimpse before leaving the room. 

Gord loved to be able to share his life with another and if that meant opening a can of Jolly Giant corn and green beans then so be it. Canned food wasn't the only thing that he could cook, the bountiful crops nature offered him also made for delicious food as well. Acorns, milkweed, pine nuts, ground pits and the occasional muskrat. 

The modest size building was able to house all his needs, the old telegraph room made for a nice kitchen with his camp stove. The building had electrical problems at times but Gord didn't worry too much for he used oil lamps and candles at night. So long as the telephone worked to call for help or to call Winston he didn't mind. Not much on a real shower in the building, not that the ranger bathed too much. He was working on it over his years of being with another person and that Winston had a home of his own not too far from Mercury Creek township. 

The fire warden tried his best at creating a breakfast good enough for both he and his lover so early in the morning, the concoction began to prove too difficult to band together. The mixture of the wilderness goodies began to burn in the small metal pan he had placed on the small stove. He wiped his hands on the flowered apron that hung on a nail placed in the wood wall of the water runoff from the pan. 

The man in the sheets began to wake from not feeling the man next to him and the emptiness from under the blankets. The ranger's side of the bed had cooled under the hand of the man whose grogginess stayed in his eyes searching the bed for Gord. The sound of the man in the makeshift kitchen told him that it was time to leave the warmth of sleep and return to the real world. Winston gave a small stretch in waking to ready himself for another day, as much as he loved being with Gord he was becoming tired of the same foods over and over. The baked squirrel just yesterday was too much for him to handle. The absence of a nice steak or burger caused his stomach to growl in anticipation for breakfast, but he knew that Gord would not be able to create a hamburger from mushrooms and bird eggs. 

The smaller man arose from the bed in search of the ranger, his larger shirt belonging to the man in the other room. He found him fanning the pan that began to let off more than just steam. Winston placed a hand on the back of the ranger's neck giving a sensual touch gaining his attention. 

"Oh! Good morning," Gord gave a kiss to the stubbled cheek of the man, "how did you sleep?" 

"Better if that squirrel wasn't trying to come back up." Winston answered looking at the blackened pan of what used to be edible. 

"I promise I won't be doing that recipe again. Breakfast may take a bit longer than expected." he felt embarrassed of the burnt in the pan trying to hide the crumbles under the spatula in his left hand.

"That's okay, I don't think I can eat much as it is this morning." he answered in his higher voice walking out of the room to go outside to the wooden deck of the building. In truth he wasn’t feeling well for a week but mentioning it to the ranger would cause a stir. He kept it to himself the best he could by eating very little. He left the building to give more water to the ground outside as he stood letting his body do its morning routine.

Gord turned the stove off and tried to scrape the pan clean the best he could. He'll have a better plan for lunch, just had to figure out what. He tried fried skunk, possum and rabbit each time it came out worse than it went in. Gord tried his best to be the independent chef but at times cooking for two was getting harder after the years spent together. His go to recipes began to grow stale on the pallet of the other man, not that Winston told him, but the ranger could see the way he ate less and less. He didn’t want to throw a wrench in the system, after their spat those many years ago* the man didn’t want any more heartbreak. It was hard enough to tell him to leave when in fact he wanted him to stay forever those six years ago, now he did stay forever. Gord was madly in love with the man who had just returned from outside, he’d do anything to make him smile. And if that meant learning a new recipe to make him smile again then so be it. But that would be for another day, for now he was hungry. 

“Do you mind if we go out to eat for breakfast?” Gord asked, gaining a groggy noise from the other. He watched as the shorter man began to change into his own clothes back in the bedroom, he couldn’t help but to give a grin as he snuck a glance at the body of his lover. The way he wore that button up white shirt so well and the way those rubber waders fit, giving a baggy appearance when the ranger knew what hid behind all those articles of clothes. Gord came into the room and dropped back onto the mattress playfully touching the straps of the waders that hung down before being pulled over the small shoulders of the other. He missed and longed for the contact once again. “Did you hear me?” He asked again, giving a sensual bite to his bottom lip. Gord felt he could skip breakfast and just go to town on the man before him, who now searched for a bowtie to wear. 

“You wanted to eat out?” Winston replied while picking between the wine red or the cherry red bowtie for the day of work. His sights were blocked from the approaching man on the mattress until he felt those larger hands climb up his shirt. As much as he wanted to have fun, he also had to get to work before ten in the morning. He had found balance in his work schedule and his relationship, he decided to take more days off and by that at least more than just holidays off. Gord couldn’t help but to come between the choosing of the bowtie to plant a kiss on those lips. They stayed together for what felt like forever, time seemed to come to a halt as their lips connected only small moans came from both when they parted. “Did you still want to eat right now?” Winston asked as he looked into the smokey coloured eyes of the ranger who wrapped his long arms around his neck. He let the ties drop to the bed as he placed his hands on the thin hips of the ranger to hold him closer. They came back for a deepening kiss, the smaller man took control of the kiss by entering his tongue in the mouth of the ranger, bringing out a deep sexual growl from the man. Winston liked hearing his companion sound like an animal at times, but he hated the sound of the phone ringing during those times. 

He released his sexual hold on the ranger to answer his cell phone that lay on the nightstand, Gord gave a huff as he felt those hands on his hips leave to pick up the bowtie and the phone. “Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services, this is Winston Rothschild.” He answered looping the tie around to form the bow around his neck. 

“That’s right, I will be there. Yes. Yes. Thank you for allowing me to tend your septic bed-hello?” He looked at the service but still had it, the customer must have hung up, but he had a job to do. “Listen Gord, breakfast will have to wait, I have a job I have to take this morning. Emergency overflow.” He gave a small kiss to the becoming aroused man on the bed and left while putting his rubber muck boots on. 

Gord gave a loud sigh and flopped back to the mattress hearing the septic tank engine starting and the vehicle leaving the property. He’d have to wait for him to return to finish what they started, for now he had to find better ingredients for his lunch plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains Sexual Content

Covered in a yellow raincoat left in the large honey wagon, Rothschild hopped out of the vehicle having his rubber boots and waders splashed by the rainwater. It was just another day at work for him, he loved the job and the satisfaction of a job well done. It's what he always loved about his occupation, that and the lack of business rivals in the area. He was the only successful entrepreneur to continue his services since 1994 after moving to the location from his small village like town 70 miles away. He felt relieved to leave that part of his life behind, nothing but bad memories of being scrutinized by his own father and the lack of his mother wanting to step in to stop it. He kept in the occasional Christmas gift of her fruit preserves and a card, in return he’d send her a small token and a return letter but besides that he had nothing of the past to keep with him. All those other children that came by the home growing up, all of which were his half siblings from his father’s flings over the town, not one still stayed around. Which to him was fine, he made it big in the world while they still stayed in their hometown. 

Winston sloshed his way to the balding grass location in the yard, the septic tank had been seeping out into the ground around it causing a burnt lawn. He followed the darker coloured water to the location of the air vent, it was difficult when the rain made the ground all the same softened bounce beneath his feet. His quick inspection came to a close as he made his way to the door of the owner to talk the next step, he couldn’t make any judgement calls on the state of the tank but a drain could help him understand the situation better. A note posted to the wooden door behind the glass outer door, told him that the owner had left for town allowing him to do his job alone. He gave a nod to himself and began for his tank to get the black tubes, but he stopped when hearing a clunking sound from behind the home. The house itself didn’t seem too old to be falling apart as he searched for the noise. In fact, it seemed relatively maintained with the roses in the front flower bed, all showing flowers of different colours. The red brick held the petite frame of the house, much like a gingerbread house. 

The septic cleaner crept around the home to find the source of the metal on metal sound that began as a small pinging to a louder hammering, he didn’t want to seem like he was scoping the location out but he had to find the noise. Once around the home, he found the source, a smaller man hunched over the door in the back. He could tell those rolled up pants anywhere. 

“Mike?” He asked, gaining a surprised turn around from the man. He gave a disapproving expression at the man after being right. “What are you doing here?” he waved to him to follow back to his tanker to get out of the rain. 

“Oh Winston, I didn’t know you’d be casing the joint too.” His higher voice almost squealed at times as he stuffed the screwdriver and small hammer into his coat pockets. He was a bit bothered that someone showed up just as he was about to break into the home.

“I’m not here to steal anything, I’m just here to do my job.” It made Winston feel better when he was taller than Mike by a whole two inches, it was nice to know that he wasn’t the only short man in Possum Lake. The two got into the tanker’s cab, dripping water onto the covers of the black leather seat. Winston gazed over to the other man in the cab, “Do you need money again Mike?”

“Money? I may have begun to get low in funds, but I was on my way to get an item from the owners that they owe me.” He spun a long lie to hopefully make the man in the driver seat forget he was even here. He gave a small smile and tightened in the seat. He felt like he was being asked by a brother what he was doing wrong, if he kept his mouth shut maybe he could go faster. He learned that from his many years of questioning by police alike. 

“How much do you need Mike?” Winston asked, gaining another surprised sound from the man. 

“Let’s see… about a hundred bucks.” He answered sadly, he had a few debts to pay off, not that he would tell anyone. 

“Come on, how much do you really need?” Winston hated to play this game all the time. He had been nice to the man next to him for years. He understood what Mike went through as a child, in thinking he was not important, but the only difference was their way of handling it. Winston got into his career whereas Mike moved in with the wrong crowd and began stealing anything he could pick up. 

“40.” Mike gave the truthful answer, he knew he shouldn’t be trying to gouge his own friend, one that gave him so much over the years. He hung his head in shame as he heard the man dig for his wallet. Mike hated being the one to ask for funds from others, he felt so guilty. 

“I have a 20 here,” Winston held the green note in his right hand, shining the ring on his finger in the light. “If you help get this job done, I’ll give you the other half. Deal?” He knew the money waving in the ex-convict face would sway him over, but the fact he had to work for the other half made the deal a bit sour. 

“The septic?” Mike pointed out with disgust written on his face, he looked back at the unphased expression on the man with the money. “Oh okay…” he answered in a huff hearing a satisfied chuckle come from Winston. 

Rothschild wanted the help in the job, he was getting older and for the day he was dealing with an upset stomach from the squirrel, but he also felt something more that didn’t feel right. But he couldn’t put his finger on it, it felt like something inside him was sick, but to tell anyone that he felt this way would be devastating to his job. No one would hire a sick man to do the dirty work. Winston grabbed behind the seat and fetched some leather work gloves, his own stayed under the shade on his side, he handed them to the smaller man who still had a worried face on. The rain that drizzled stopped for the time being allowing for the sun to try to poke through the clouds, fall time in Possum Lake area still had humidity until late October at times. Making picking outfits difficult to account for the weather, but the two men shed their rain gear and came out of the cab with the lesser dragging his feet in protest.

~~~~~~~~~

Gord leafed through the various books he had saved from the burning of his tower so many years ago, he never read them if he wanted to be honest with himself, he just assumed what recipes sounded like actual foods. Looking at these actual mixes for making food, cooking now seemed harder than it should have been. If the box didn’t give the simple recipe on the back, he couldn’t figure these more advanced ones in these books. The use of flour? It had been years since he tasted his mother’s cooking as he looked at the items shown in the pictures. He didn’t even know what became of his parents after he left to pursue his life as a fire warden those many years ago, it was what felt like mid-80’s when he climbed into that small rickety tower and became forgotten just like that. Just in his twenties when he stayed alone for those many years, but those days were behind him. Now he had a shared home from time to time with his boyfriend, he still gave a smirk when he thought about how he had his own boyfriend. Perhaps it’s why he fled to the wilderness to live his life the way he felt right, to avoid the judgement that came with living in a small town. It’s not that Gord faced issues with himself loving a man, he just never gave it any thought, he just went with the use of liking ladies as cover. Deep down he never saw them as attractive, just saw them as another human but different from him. 

He closed his cookbook and stared at the clippings on the wall, just small snippets from over the years he collected from the newspapers his old friend Red Green had brought to him. One he found special was the one that he kept hidden. A personal ad from the ‘Daily Movement’ back in 2000, the personal was in search of a woman to have a child with none other than Winston Rothschild the third. Gord kept it as a token, anything with the mention of his man on it was an automatic save for him. But at times Gord worried that maybe Winston really did like women as well. To ask to have one to give birth to his child, that maybe the whole time of being together was just out of pity or for a lack of candidates to be with. Things would possibly be easier if Gord was a woman, no he had to stop thinking that way. But to have a baby with the one he loved was enough to make him start to get emotional, he started to weep small tears down his cheeks. How could he and Winston show they loved each other? In all those six years of being together they hadn’t taken their relationship to the final stage yet. Something he wondered why they hadn’t, they loved each other very much. Gord had been ready since the first year to be taken by the man but they never got to that place. 

A small shiver ran down his body to his stomach just thinking of being taken, what he could only imagine what it’d be like to be able to say ‘yes he had sex’. Gord tried to steady his mind from such thoughts so early in the afternoon. But each time he kept imagining the feeling and it’d get him to the state of desire once again, it drove him crazy. The teasing of the way Winston probed his mouth before leaving work, keeping him in a frustrated sensation for hours. How he wanted anything from that man right now, his primal urges began to surface again. Much like they did in the tower before he had anyone in his life to quench the thirst, but this was becoming an extreme thirst. He had to get out of bed, but the lust overpowered his thoughts. He was losing the fight against his own body as he began to loosen the large leather belt around his waist and the button to his dark green pants. It wasn’t too late to turn back, but he didn’t take the heed as he unzipped while moving to the centre of the bed to lay on his back. 

He stared up at the ceiling as he began to play with himself, imagining that his Winston was the one there. He knew he wouldn’t last too long after being pent up for so long, but it was enjoyable no matter as he began to give himself long touches along the length. Bringing a deep low moan from his throat as he felt himself up, it's not what he was desiring but it’d have to do until the time was right. He caught his breath as he started to be rougher with his hand in the strokes, he could feel the slickness coat himself as he used it to speed his movements. Gasping as he felt his stomach knot, it was too soon to end now but he couldn’t fight his body, he went faster over the head drawing forth a shout as he felt his body begin to feel like it was falling. He came in a few shots, Gord knew he wouldn’t last too long, but it gave him the relief he needed to get him through his day until he could taste his man. He heaved on the sheets as he let his hand drop to his mint green shirt to rest. Gord shut his eyes as he drifted into a nap with a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men wrapped the hoses back on the back of the red tanker, Mike still feeling the effects of seeing firsthand the second hand of sewage stood in silence as he tried to get the thoughts off the job. But he kept his mouth shut to gain that other half of the forty. Winston could feel the lack of food draining at him as he leaned his head against his arm. Mike came closer to him and gave a small pat to his back.

“You feelin’ okay?” The shorter man asked as he helped the other to sit in the cab, he saw the face of Winston was paler than normal. “You know you don’t look so well.” He stated the obvious at the open-mouthed man to catch his breath. 

Winston would never let himself go down like this, he was fine he knew it just a little hungry is all. He pulled himself up, his legs felt so weak and his head was pounding. He persevered through it to stand straight.

“I didn’t have breakfast this morning, so I’m just a little weak.” He was just glad this was the only one until later when he had to clear the Possum Lodge outhouse, he didn’t know how many he could do until he just fell over. “I’ll probably get a burger at Harvey’s.” he said, shutting the driver door to sit on the black leather seat.

“That’s all the way in Port Asbestos.” Mike exclaimed at the distance from the area to there. “Did you want me to drive?”

“No, I’m good. Just feeling that food from last night and no breakfast.” He repeated his line over again hoping to make the little man stop asking. 

“Well, I better come with you. Could you by chance, drop me off at the Lodge?” Mike smiled waiting for the answer. He watched as the eyes of the man sitting in the driver’s seat thought it over. A nod from him caused a giggle to escape Mike as he climbed into the other side. He had come to the house he planned on stealing from, he had hitched a ride from a passerby to hide his identity. But now that he gained his forty dollars, he didn’t have to steal the porcelain vase to sell to Dalton for a quick buck. Besides he felt safer being there as the clearly ill man started the engine up, sparking it to rumble in its diesel growl. 

The two men sat in silence as they took the wet roads to the lodge, Mike didn’t mind the company, he felt comfortable in the presence of the man. Winston was one of the nicer men but at times could turn mean if provoked, but he was always there to help him out. Him and Red were two of the nicest people he ever met, and he had met a lot in his years in jail and the many men his mother had slept with. Red to Mike was almost like the father he never had; Winston was like the brother that always gave him a tough time to better himself. Mike watched the road and occasionally glanced at the man driving to be sure he was looking as sick as before. 

“So…how are things?” Mike asked, trying to ignore the sound of just the car and wind whipping by the open windows. He watched as the man driving gave some thought before answering. 

“Ah, it’s good. Everything is going good.” He answered and tried to keep silent again. 

“And with Ranger Gord?” Mike gave a soft smile; he was happy for Winston for finding someone finally. Not that Mike was too surprised. All that he heard from Dalton over the course of years of walking in on Winston and Red practicing lines for dates. Mike knew that someone was bound to be crazy enough to date the craziest man in the entire Possum Lake area. 

“He’s good. We’re doing good.” Winston hated having to divulge his whole life story now, he just wanted to grab a bite to eat. He got a little uptight if he didn’t eat for too long, he tried to calm his nerves at the man who hadn’t done anything but ask questions. He was hoping the lodge would come faster so he could drop Mike off and drive to Port Asbestos. He could sense the eyes of Mike’s on him, to him it felt like they burnt into his skin with each passing second. “Whadda want, Mike?” Winston finally asked after the passing homes and minutes went by. 

“Something about you is off… I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Mike answered and gave a loud exhale. Mike knew Winston since he was released into society in ’94, and the man had gone through plenty of change through those years to where they were now. The only thing that had never changed was his outfit, somehow now he looked older and run down. Mike didn’t say this out loud though, he just let the drive become quiet once more. He just watched as the garbage on the side of the road began to build up on the way to the lodge; a few paint cans here, a muffler there and a few tire shreds to add to the abeyance. The tanker began to slow as it began to meet the dirt road that pulled into the thicket of trees and rusted cars. Winton didn’t feel like turning down the small path with a full tanker and having to back out. Stopping the honey wagon on the road to let the smaller man out of the side, Mike exited and rushed to the dirt path. The two men gave waves to each other ad Winston pulled back onto the room and off to Port Asbestos. 

Winston just blanked his mind as he continued his way to the turn off to the next town over. He didn’t mind Port Asbestos, it had more to offer than the small Possum Lake area. The locale was founded during the asbestos industry right on the old mines of the past, granted the city was a health hazard but what isn’t anymore? With the old money made from the mines the town had become a city, home to many restaurants, businesses and schools. Winston liked coming to the city to grab a bite to eat every now and then and be able to escape the rural area of Possum Lake. He’d get some food at Harvey’s and bring home some for Gord who was waiting for him to return. 

Gord. He’d forgotten he was at home going to try a better recipe for lunch, but he didn’t have time for his love to create more blackened food. He loved Gord relentlessly but at times cooking wasn’t the other man’s forte, being loyal and vigilant were Gord’s talents, amongst other things that Winston tried to stuff behind in his mind. But slowly those other ‘things’ that Gord was so good at came through like waves at times. The man behind the wheel tried to focus his thoughts on the parking spot he was backing into at the burger joint, not what Gord’s mouth could do. Just barely into the spot in the tight parking lot of Harvey’s, the man sat and tried to shake those feelings from his body. He knew it had been too long since he had salvation in the arms of his partner, perhaps he could. What was a small amount of pain in his stomach, it wasn’t growing as much as the pain of need he felt building up. 

‘I’ll get the food and get home…’ He thought to himself as he jumped down from the driver’s seat, trying to be as inconspicuous with himself. Thankful for the rubber waders and their bagginess saved him from embarrassment as he stood in the line once inside the air conditioning. He hated air conditioning with all of him, it made it feel too unnatural in the air almost like boxed in and isolated. Maybe the city life wasn’t exactly what Winston wanted, maybe all he needed was to be just with the one he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains Sexual Situations

Gord hadn’t moved since his own experience, he knew he had told Winston he’d work on food again, but he had forgotten how tired self-pleasure made him. He felt guilty in a way, he didn’t have his love there to share in that moment, but he was overcome with emotions. The sound in the distance told him that the tanker was approaching, sitting up he could hear the rumble of its engine come to a stop just out front. Those footsteps walking up the wooden deck, Gord gave a grin to himself as the other man entered the outpost. 

“Gord, I’m back. And I brought you some food.” Winston’s high voice rang throughout the building as he placed the brown bag on the small table by the door that held multiple saplings near the window. He kicked off the rubber muck boots to the outer porch to keep the sludge that had caked on the bottom from entering the home. “Gord?” the other man made his way to the small bedroom to see a half-dressed ranger still sitting on the bed. Winston couldn’t help but to take a few gazes at the exposed man in certain parts, he hadn’t settled his feelings since the parking lot. He was ashamed that he was so tempted by the man in front of him, but he tried to keep his composure as he walked closer to the bed, handing the bag over. 

Their fingers touched as the taller man reached for the bag, it was just a small spark but Winston was failing at keeping his own feelings in check as he kept his light brown eyes on the man whose smile was becoming more and more tempting. Gord could pick up on those unsaid feelings the shorter man kept hidden, he was relieved to know that Winston still felt this way. It seemed that he was never in the mood to have a little fun, but it seemed now was the time to have some. The sandwich could wait until after, Gord needed to make his Winston smile again. Still on the bed, Gord walked using his knees to meet the man who stood. He may have smelt on his clothes like mud and his job but Gord could get passed all that. The other came to stand next to the mattress as Gord straightened to meet his height while still on the bed.

"I was thinking about you." Gord gave nips to the neck of the man as he undid the bowtie, "Thinking naughty thoughts." 

Winston removed his hard helmet and gently placed it on the stand near the mattress next to the food bag, "Really?" he was genuinely surprised that anyone would think those sorts of things about him. "Like what?" he asked, pulling his wader straps down and unbuttoning the water-soaked shirt from the day. Each button made Gord more excited about having a time of pleasuring him. The white undershirt beneath the dress shirt came off with the warden's shift hands and landed in a heap on the wooden floor next to the button-down shirt. 

"Maybe about doing something risqué. I've missed seeing you." Gord couldn't help but to give an embarrassed laugh at his own corny words but it made the man smile. When Winston smiled at him it was real, it told him that there was a good man behind all that work and exhaustion from the day. 

Gord didn't allow for an answer as he gave kisses to the skin over the collar bone, but he could feel the tension leave the body of the man under his lips. It told him this was right without words. Winston stood his ground as the man kissed and travelled his body. He shut his eyes as he felt the ranger kiss over his chest and scars from his surgery those so many years ago. He gave whispers of the ranger's name as could feel the passion behind the hot kisses. He was hoping for the man to understand he wanted more than just kisses but when those lips didn't travel passed the pant line, he knew he had to tell him. 

"You know, I've had to suck out at work today and I was wondering if maybe… You know." he said in a softer tone that deepened his voice to a sultrier way. 

Gord stopped his kisses and licks to those hardening nipples and came to meet his face. While on the bed he was almost eye level with him, he gave a smile. Finally, he could do this again, it'd been too long since Winston had asked for anything. The man was always so reserved in sexual actions, never wanting to cross the line of pushy and needy. But at this point Gord could tell he was wanting it. 

"Then allow me, Mr. Rothschild, to be your sucking service provider." it felt so good to say that, Gord thought as he allowed the man to sit on the bed switching positions. Gord bent his knees to fit comfortably between the pulled down waders. 

He was just in the place he wanted to be, right there looking at that special spot in those boxers. Gord smugly came to give him a kiss again on the lips only to feel that tongue slip back into his mouth like in the morning. They broke their lock as Gord touched through the fabric sensing the heat in them. Gord felt around the outside of fabric, he felt the outline of all he needed to know. The hardening length just under that thin article of clothing. He felt the roundness of those two under as well. Gaining a few short sounds from the man under his touch. 

"Did you want me to continue the services?" he asked, knowing the answer and gaining a heavy nod in return. He loved it when his man was speechless. Gord peeled the underwear down to the ankles and gave a yearning stare to the area. 

He missed seeing it like this, erect and begging for attention. Like a dog standing on two pleading for a treat, and Gordon would give that treat. The ranger wrapped his long fingers around the smooth skin and pulled the skin down to reveal the reddening head under. Just like he remembered, as he gave a long lap. He heard the sharp inhale from the man sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Gord gave a quick glance up at the man as he continued to lick the head and smiled inside knowing that he was the only one who saw this side of Winston. He let his hand give some attention to the two under the length as he continued to lick the sides. 

Winston felt his jaw clench from each wet coating Gord gave him there. He'd ask for this more often, but he also wanted to practice it in moderation. It was difficult to stop himself from being too rough with the ranger as he moved his mouth down the length. All Winston wanted to do was go for it, but he just leaned back and let the man do all the work. 

Gord bobbed his head as he tried his best to suck at the same time. He prided himself as very good at doing this from the times they have done this over the years. It was like a Sunday drive to the ranger, he had nowhere to go in no hurry, he was just enjoying the sights and sounds and he was enjoying the sounds of those little gasps and feeling the man he was sucking give small bucks at times when his tongue slipped over a sensitive spot. Gord savored the sensations of the man under him, he gave a few popping pullouts from his mouth to give the man something to go crazy over. 

Winston was becoming more demanding in his attention needed but Gord didn't want to finish this fast enough. The shorter man stopped his own rationale thoughts as he placed his hand behind the head of Gord. It made the Ranger's eye open at the sudden feeling, he was nervous as he felt the pressure being forced on him. 

Winston tried his best to keep Gord from coming off him, he wanted to have his time. Gord did his best to continue his own rhythm but now he had to work in the thrusting from Winston. Each time he'd waited for the thrust to go down, sliding his tongue under the shaft, he was starting to like this. To be taken over by his lover in this way, he tasted that clear fluid in his mouth. Gordon knew his man was getting closer by his actions and that familiar taste, the hand let up from behind his head to lean back on the mattress. 

Winston felt his face flush with each passing moment, until that tightening was sent into his stomach and throughout his body. He tried his best to steady himself as he arched his body. He gave a loud relieved moan as he felt his body release after all that attention, it felt good to have this after a long time. 

The ranger kept his head down as he felt the way the hot member shot into his mouth. Gord almost lost himself in the mood, he sucked as much of the thick fluid as he could. Only coming off the length when no more came out, he gave a satisfactory lick to the head for good measure. Gord watched as the man he got off laid down on his back to rest. The way his chest heaved, his sounds he made, even the way he had his own flavour; all of these was what made Gord love him even more. 

“How was that?” Gord asked and climbed onto the sheets with the man. He gained no answer from him which meant it must have felt good. He watched as Winston shut his eyes in trying to gain his energy back, Gord loved looking at him every moment he could. His face, the way his hair had hidden curls in it when out of his hard hat, all of what made the ranger fall even more in love with him. Gord outstretched and gave a small kiss to the left cheek of the man whose eyes were shut resting. “You know I love you.” 

Winston opened his dreamy eyes with their glaze, turning his head to look into the smoky eyes of the man next to him. “I love you too, Gord.” His genuine smile came through as he said those words, not the one he used with his commercials or his customers but his honest to god smile. It made Gord feel secure in that, it was what Gord always wanted for his man to have, happiness and love. Make up for the past, but not to replace it. It was something Gord knew he couldn’t do was erase the past but make a better future. 

The two leaned into each other for a moment to enjoy the presence of one another. It felt right to be held this way in the arms of the ranger, just holding him so tight, their fires burning hotter together. It was paradise to the men, like nothing else in the world mattered at this point and not that they needed to care for the outer world. They had overcome issues in the past, Winston had dealt with the problems of Dalton and they had put all of that behind them. Went back being two working men who go to the same Possum Lodge now, not that Winston missed it at times, but he still had his true friends with him. 

Gord hadn’t reached his own resolve but having someone there to fill the emptiness he lived in for all those years was enough to help him through even the toughest times. Gord didn’t see it to solve anything he was being called out on, his evaluation claiming he was a ‘sociopath of the forest.’ Utter garbage if Gord said so himself, they don’t know him personally. His eyes shut as he nuzzled closer to the man, but they opened when the sound of an alarm went off. The small alarm on Winston’s phone chimed as it made it obvious that time had passed so fast this way. 

Winston gave a groan as he stretched in the grasp of Gord, “Time to get back to the real world.” He said and tried his best to rise up to sit. He was feeling that pain again, he masked it well enough from Gord who now gave playful rubs to his back. The ranger loved the feel of his skin under his fingers at every second, it told him the man next to him was real. Winston felt queasy and growing weak in his legs as he stood up to dress once again. He could just call off the lodge cleanout, but what kind of business would he be running if he gave up? He couldn’t quit now, he pushed through the pain. Finally dressed again and ready for work, he began for the door. 

“I’ll be back tonight, Gord. Don’t forget your food.” Winston said as he shut the door behind him to go to his tanker. Gord opened a window quickly to shout out. 

“I love you, Winston!” He yelled as he heard the tanker fire up shooting black smoke from the exhaust. The loud almost train horn blared from the tanker in Winston’s response to those words shouted by the ranger. 

~~~~~~

Rothschild had made it to the Possum Lodge in no time and tried to finish the job before anyone could really smell the burning fumes emanating from the outhouse. To Winston, he couldn’t smell the scent all those in the lodge could. He could just feel the breeze in the air and a sort of smell but nothing to make him cover his nose. He eyed the same cars that lined the grass that had been there for years, the trees had begun to grow over some of the older models that had served their purpose of giving spare parts to the many cars owned by the lodge members. The blue GMC van painted in a large white possum parked just next to the door, the lodge leader Red Green and his good friend stayed in the building. Maybe he could take a break from this job and sit inside, he tried his best to keep going but at times the pain would get the better of him. 

He stood straight, letting the black tubes rest in the doorway of the outhouse to shut the vacuum off on the tanker. Sitting for a moment would help him recover and he could get back to working. The building seemed so far away at this moment as he kept his head down to hide his pained expression from anyone in the main room.

All was quiet as he closed the door, only for the sounds of shoes on the wooden flooring, “Done already?” the gruff voice of the leader spoke up. Red Green had come from the basement of the lodge, he sported his green fishing hat, trademark flannel, mix matched suspenders, khaki pants and brown leather shoes. He fit the lake area in his attire, he walked with a sort of stiff leg as he tried to distance himself from the overly smelling of sewage man in the room. His once black beard was now that of white snow, and no longer long and unkempt but well groomed. He was watching through the small windows to keep safe from the fumes. 

“No, I just need to sit down.” Winston said as he came to sit on the blue car fender couch, "You know Red, I'm not feeling the greatest these days." He didn’t mean to say it, but he had no one else to tell. If he had told Gord, it would have become blown out of the water.

"You're not depressed or anything?" Red asked quietly and came closer to sit next to him in the cow hide covered chair, he could admit that Winston didn't look very well. 

"No, like sick. Hot at times and dizzy. I don't eat anything different." he removed his hat to fan himself as his chest heaved. The weather had been nice enough today to not account for his panting and perspiration. 

"What about when you see Gord?" the older man asked, making the ill man's face change expression. 

"Ah well you know; he has stuff he harvested. I can't say no to having it because he tells me he picked it all day. I try not to eat too much though…" Winston came to straighten in the cushions. “Like acorns. He does a lot of those. His coffee is oddly tasting.”

“Hey, ah, Winston… last time he made coffee it was with peach pits, acorns and poison ivy.” Red didn’t want to sound too concerned for the man who had somehow drank and eaten Gord’s wildlife food for six years.

“Isn’t poison ivy the bad ivy?” the smaller asked as he heaved at times. In truth he felt he was going to pass out regardless of knowing the ingredients of the java.

“I’d be more worried about the peach pits. Winston, it sounds like you need to get to the hospital." Red spoke as plainly as he could, but it made the little man begin to become nervous. Red watched as the chest of the other man began to heave more than normal, the older man rushed to be close to the man and hold him up the best he could. How he could go to have Walter here to help carry the man. Red knew he should have kept his mouth tight on that last line, but he had to get through the other man’s head and that he was putting himself in danger. 

“Somebody help me out here!” Red shouted as he tried to keep the now trying to stand man from going anywhere further. Mike bolted upstairs when he heard Red shout for help, in the span of those few minutes Winston had collapsed on the wooden floor, his breathing had slowed dramatically as he lay there, unconscious to the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you feed him?" Red asked in the hallway of the Port Asbestos hospital to the ranger. Gord couldn't stop his lip from quivering. 

He didn't expect for this to happen, last he saw Winston was seeing him pull out of his sights at the depot. Only to have a knock on his door from Red Green, looking as if he was there to deliver some bad news. How Gord only wished it was just a dream, that this was all just a nightmare brought on by worry. But it was real, he was in the hallway staring at the drab colour walls. 

"What I eat. I never got sick from them… What if he thinks I did this on purpose?" Gord started to pace in the hall with his hands on his large leather belt. He felt as if he was going to pass out from the guilt. He moved by Red's nephew, Harold Green. The younger man was taller than his uncle, with dark brown hair slick back and combed over. His black rimmed glasses were perched on his nose with perfect style that spoke he was just a stereotypical nerd. Not that Harold would admit that he was one, he thought of himself as intellectually gifted. But when it came to the other's in the Possum Lodge, anyone who held a high school diploma seemed smarter than the rest. 

"Now settle down, Gord. They removed all the things. But, uh, they said that they need to keep him in for testing." Red scratched his beard as he said that, he hated being the one to tell Gord. 

"Testing? Testing for what?" The fire warden asked as he straightened his stance to stand over both men. 

"Well the large amounts of toxins in his system they're worried about his kidneys." Harold chimed in as he stood next to his uncle. He had no problem telling him the truth, he knew his uncle would find it difficult to get the words out, so he took control. "Yeah they said they also want to check his blood for problems too."

Gord found the wall and slumped down it, reaching the floor. He couldn't help but to cry loudly into his hands, his use of an indoor voice wasn't existing in his mind at the moment. "I've killed him!" 

"No, no, Gord please get off the floor. It's dirty." Red spoke, he didn't know how to handle the situation of a hysterical forest ranger. Luckily Harold knew something to do, the younger man tried to get the man off the floor. 

"Lookit," he led him to the door and showed through the small window, "See he's alive. You didn't kill anyone." he ended his statement with a small sound, and smiled with his large tooth grin. 

Gord thought of all the animals he had as pets at the tower that would run away from him, or how they all died because of him being too stupid. And now he was too stupid in feeding items from the forest to his lover. His eyes still had tears running down his cheeks as he went for the door knob of the room. 

The two men didn't know whether he was allowed to enter but they didn't want to stop him. Gord opened the door slowly, Harold allowed his grip to slip from the man as the door clicked shut behind him. 

Gord stood next to the door for the moment, he was afraid to approach the bedside; courage wasn't in his body at this time. He looked from afar seeing the man who was always so full of life and energy, now still. He didn't even know what half of the machines connected to Winston did but he was afraid to get near them.

"Winston?" he finally spoke softly between his tears, but no answer came. Gord took small steps to get closer, each one he took he could see the state of the man in the bed. The colour was washed from his skin, somehow he seemed more tired than he used to be. 

Gord stood close enough to hold that small hand, it was warm still which gave relief to him. But the man in the bed never opened his eyes once at the feeling of Gord's hands clinging to his. 

Gord came to rest on one knee closer to the bed holding the hand in his. He couldn't help but to shed more tears again as he placed Winston's hand on his cheek imagining that the man was gently touching his face in comfort in this situation. 

On the outside of the room, Red and Harold stood trying to look into the small window on the door, they knew the nurse would come back soon and make Gord leave. Harold took the time to initiative and opened the door and crept in to retrieve the man who was still softly crying. Harold could see his back heave with each sob. Gord's crying was somehow contagious, but the younger man tried to stay focused and steady on just getting the ranger out of the room. 

The younger man glanced at the ranger and to Winston in the bed. The light brown eyes were open and staring longingly at the ranger, his features were tired but smiling. Gord hadn't yet realized that the other man was awake and gently rubbing his fingers against his wet face trying to comfort him. Harold gave a relieved smile seeing Winston's tired eyes open but just barely. 

"Come on, Ranger Gord. We have to let him rest." Harold spoke quietly at a stubborn to let go man. But he finally let his grip slip and allowed for Harold to lead him out of the yellow painted room. 

The tall man wiped his eyes from the water in them but it was hard to keep himself from crying any louder. He and the two other men began to walk from the hall to the lobby of the small hospital. He was lost at this point, he didn't know what he could do, or even what he should do. 

Harold took the liberty of sorting out the billing at the front desk, leaving Red to stand next to a defeated man. 

"You know, Gord, you could stay at the lodge. Be closer to Port Asbestos Hospital, and either me or Harold can drive you there." Red spoke trying to give some comfort to the man next to him. Gord sniffed in and started to move closer to him. "You know Gord, you really don't need to do that." he knew what the ranger was trying to do, trying to get in reach of him to give a squeezing hug. 

"I got it all settled out-" Harold began his way back to the men when he was the one grabbed for a tightening hug from the ranger. He gave a small squeak as he felt himself become constricted. "Ranger Gord." he mouthed as he felt the grip become tighter. 

"Gord, why don't you let Harold talk before you make him quiet." Red said and placed a hand onto the green shirt of the man. Gord eased his grip and eventually let go. "Now Harold."

"Thanks Uncle Red…" he sat in the chair in the lobby and caught his breath. "Okay, like I was saying, I got it all settled out. And I also found that they also need to check on blood types."

Both men just stared at him as he spoke, confused by what he was saying and Harold could sense it. "I'll make it easier. See Winston has a different type of blood. He's got AB Negative, a rarer type. But he needs it."

"So what now, Harold?" Red asked as he stuffed his hand in his khaki pants. Just the thought of needles made him nervous. 

"So glad you asked Uncle Red. I was kind of hoping that, you know, you could hold a meeting and get everyone to try to get checked."

"Oh boy trying to convince the guys to do that. Better throw in some kind of reward to get them to do it."

Gord just slumped in the chair next to Harold. He was the one who did this, he'd be the one to make it better. "I can donate." 

"Ranger Gord, you have to be a perfect match for this." Harold said gently. 

"Let me try!" Gord yelled at the man, causing him to jump in fear. 

"Okay, okay. You can try Ranger Gord." Harold gave a look to his uncle that pleaded for help, but Red was off thinking of how he'd convince the men back at the lodge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lodge meeting was held at seven that night sharp. A seat at the front for Winston was empty, a reminder of why he was going to do this. Mike and Dalton had joined the front of the meeting, being higher in the lodge roster, neither men had heard the news just yet. Harold sat next to his uncle, praying when the Men's oath was spoken. 

"Alright men, today isn't going to be a normal lodge meeting. As you can see, Winston isn't with us because he has fallen ill. So ill that he needs help."

"What are you, his spokesman? If Winston needs our help he could come down here and ask himself." Dalton spoke out of turn. He still harboured feelings against the man after all these six years. 

"It's hard to ask for help, when you're strapped to machines at the hospital, Dalton." Red snapped back. The members gave a hush at the words spoken. Mike had gasped the loudest, he knew that Winston was looking sick but he didn't know this badly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Red. I didn't know." Dalton felt stupid for speaking that way. "Well, what happened?" 

"Long story short, he has a sort of blood poisoning. And if we don't act on it he won't get better." Red left it at that. "And I'm asking you guys to help. We need to find a blood match, so you guys need to get down to the Port Asbestos hospital to help."

"And what's in it for us?" Dalton finally spoke up again. 

"How greedy are you, Dalton? There's nothing in it, we're talking about saving one of our own."

"I can't make it then. I have other plans for the weekend." Dalton snapped back.

"Dalton. Didn't Winston come to your house at 2 am in the dead of winter when your septic line broke?" Red asked finally with an authoritative tone to him. 

"Yeah. And he said 30 minutes or less… he was there in 15." Dalton answered listening to his own words. 

"And Mike, doesn't he help you out all the time?" Red asked the man next to Dalton. 

"He gives me money, and I've never paid him for any of it. And he never asks for any in return." Mike dropped his head. 

"So you guys have to at least try to help. It's not everyday someone is, you know, AB negative, but it's worth a try." Harold finally spoke up after the bickering had settled. 

"Are we men or possums? Sure we play dead at the sight of a needle, but now is not the time to 'when all else fails, play dead.' We haven't even tried! So let's try it out and see where it gets us. Ranger Gord has tried three times under different names to donate blood and each time they turn him away. So let's do the hospital a favour and get down there."

The room erupted into applause, including Dalton next to him clapping. 

"Wow uncle Red you sure have a way with words." Harold didn't mean to sound smitten by his own uncle but he was amazed at the way he moved the entire room in just one saying. 

"I'm the lodge leader, Harold, of course I should know."


	6. Chapter 6

Gord couldn't fall asleep without the rhythmic lullaby of Winston's soft snoring next to him. The lodge bed that was offered was unnatural to him, it's creaking with the turns he made, the way it didn't bounce back. This wasn't the way the ranger wanted to spend the time waiting, he'd rather be at the bedside of his significant other holding his hand. But if Winston found it was his cooking that had caused all this to happen, Gord wouldn't know what to do. 

He tossed to his back and stared up at the dark ceiling watching the outline of the fan wobble over him as it struggled to make air. Winston was counting on him, he had to fix this, but how could he? Every time he tried to donate they'd turn him away, he wasn't a match. He knew that he and Winston were a match and no one would tell him differently. Gord tried to shut his eyes but he couldn't find sleep, all he could feel was he had let him down. He was a Forest Ranger, it was his job to save people and he couldn't even save one. 

"I'm sorry." he said out loud and started to cry once again, the tears ran down his cheeks and fell off his chin onto the sheets. He burst out in more tears as he bawled into his hands and into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By the next day most of the lodge members had given their test to the hospital, the only ones that remained were the Greens. Gord had come with them just to check on the status of Winston. He'd broken away from the other two to slip into the room again, allowing the door to click behind him. Even if his lover was still sleeping at least he could catch a glimpse of the man. The door clicking woke the man in the bed for a brief second. 

"Hey Gord." Winston spoke softly as the ranger's eyes widened at the voice and came to rest on his knees near the bed grasping his small hand giving it a tight squeeze. Gord couldn't stop the tears that stained his already red and sore cheeks from crying the night through. It seemed like years since he heard that voice, he looked up at the tired man. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too!" Gord couldn't help but to shout, his crying made controlling the volume of his voice. He let the hand go from his grasp to try to bring the other man into a hug. He gave a relieved chuckle to himself as he felt those other arms try to wrap around him. The hug was held for minutes but it wasn't long enough for the ranger. They separated as Winston began to shut his eyes again, he was still exhausted and tired from everything that had happened.

Winston knew he was sick, the hospital staff had been in to give him the news of his condition. It all sounded surreal, he never gets sick. In all his years he never took a day off once, and now he was on sick leave. 

Outside the room Red had met back with his nephew, "They couldn't find Stinky Peterson's vein because their eyes were watering so bad." Red laughed as he rolled his flannel sleeve down and over the small elastic bandage. When no laugh came from Harold he stopped the joke, "Well Harold, now that's done how much of a chance do you think we have of finding a match?" 

"Probably very low." Harold spoke and gave a small sound at his uncle's expression that changed. 

"What!? This was your idea."

"Yeah but it's not everyday someone will match with AB negative. You'd have to be related to be able to, you know, match up that close." Harold pushed his glasses up and gazed back to his uncle. 

"Well great, maybe we should have started with his family." Red spoke as he turned to see the gangly man exited the room near them. "How is he?" 

"He's good. Woke up for a few minutes but he's sleeping again." Gord adjusted his belt and stood up taller. "I think I'll grab myself some coffee." 

The two men watched Gord walk around the corner and out of sight to the small table with coffee and water on it. Harold only could guess how that man felt; how he strove to be the saver, but somehow deep down the younger man knew that it was very difficult to save this. He was pretending he was optimistic about the test results on the match, even so he wished it would be as easy as he said.

"Hey Harold, isn't that the doc that's in charge of this?" Red asked as he allowed the better talker in his mind to speak with the man, as the older man tried to avoid the doctor. If there was one thing Red didn't like it was hospitals, well, that and running out of duct tape. But with no duct tape, you could always buy more. Somehow at the hospital you can never buy more of anything such as time, life or even money to pay for the appointment. His thoughts returned to the conversation at hand when Harold let out a gasp that sounded as if he could have inhaled all the air from the room. 

"Uncle Red! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Harold gave strange movements as he scooted his whole body to be closer. "They found a match! Look, they gave me the paper to give to you so we can get the lodge member…" Harold read the paper making his face change from sheer joy to confusion. 

"Let me see that if you can't read it." Red grabbed the paper from his fingers to try to understand the words. "You said 'related?" 

"You don't think…That…" Harold spoke slowly trying to get the results to make sense. 

"Anything's a possibility. His dad was a gigolo and his mom was a dancer." Red remarked as he gave the paper back to the man. "Gee, I can't believe Mike is a perfect match. You said 'related?" 

"Yes. In some way Mike and Winston are related, very closely to match this close." Harold spoke and became quiet.

They remained silent for a few minutes to collect their thoughts. "We just can't have Ranger Gord find out. He'd be so heartbroken that he didn't save him." Harold tried to speak quietly. 

"I'll go get Mike and bring him back here. You stay here with Ranger Gord." Red took the paper leaving the younger man to stand by himself in the middle of the hallway. 

Around the corner near the men, Ranger Gord stood with his back against the wall. He wasn't a match? He wasn't perfect for Winston? His eyes closed as he tried to hold back the tears yet again but the sobs began. Gord was always so emotional, even more so when it came to his Winston. In truth he was relieved that they found someone to help but also distraught that he wasn't the one, this Mike was the one.

'It's not fair.' he thought to himself as he let his body slide down the wall again and to the cold tile floor. To Gord, life had never been fair to him in all his years as a fire warden and now life wanted to make it worse by taking away his chance to become the man to save a life. Instead he was the man that ruined Winston's life.


	7. Chapter 7

Red had travelled around the back roads in search of Mike, the ex-convict always seemed to reform his ways for only a moment before going back to crime. Mike tried to do better in his life, each time swearing he'd change. His friends at the lodge saw that he was generally a nice man who'd help anyone, none saw that more than Red did. 

He gave Mike a try to straighten him up from crime, it seemed to work. Giving the con some glimmer of hope that inside he was worth it. It may not have been religion Mike found but instead he found the Possum Lodge. Trying to do the odd jobs and seeing if he could be useful to others. Not many took a liking to the man at first, Dalton Humphrey, being himself, was always leery of new or those with a checkered past, but he slowly gave in to the man as a friend. 

The older man looked like a criminal himself looking both ways on the streets, driving slow from his normal erratic commute until he found either a sign of the man. He usually hung around with Dalton, treating the 'Everything Store' much like a pawn shop trying to sell off his merchandise he acquired by means neither man would speak about. 

Sure enough, Red found the smallest member of the lodge sitting in the parking lot on the back of a white Suzuki sudan swinging his feet as he ate a sandwich. Seeing the blue van pull into the lot of Dalton's store, he gave a wave never leaving his spot.

Red turned into the dirt parking lot, stopping the car. "Heya Mike." Red called out as he slammed the creaking door on its last leg. "This your new hang out?" The older man kept his hands in his pockets as he walked to the seated man. 

"Oh Mr. Green, I'm just enjoying lunch on such a lovely day as this." Mike spoke worldly as he tried to stuff the wax paper covered sandwich into his mouth. 

"Don't do this, Mike." Red said and leaned up against the trunk next to the man. He knew Mike was lying to him once again. 

"Oh alright, I'm waiting for my ride to get here. I have some items Dalton needs for a customer." Mike pulled the note out of his jeans handing it to the older man. 

"Doing Dalton's dirty work. Mike, don't you think you could do better? Say volunteering."

"I do all my volunteering when I'm on parole."

Red looked at the gravel parking lot for the moment, just allowing the other to finish his food. It had been a nice few days for autumn, a cool wind from the north that plucked the drying leaves from the trees. 

"Did you hear that they found a match for Winston?" Red broke the silence with the main point of his visit. 

"Really?! Oh wow, who was it?" Mike asked as he jumped from the trunk of the car.

"Well, they found someone who's related to him to match." Red scratched his beard as he followed behind the man. "In fact, he already knew the person. Good friends with the guy."

"Don't leave me in suspense, Mr. Green."

"It's you, Mike." the older man said, gaining a face in return. "Mike you and Winston are related."

The smaller man froze in place and stared into the sky, searching for an answer from anyone. "Well gee, Mr. Green, are you sure? I mean I'm an ex con…"

"Mike, you need to believe me. How many guys have come through that door when you were a boy? One of them must have Rothschild Jr, Winston's own father." Red put a hand on the smaller shoulder of the man who stood in place. Red could see his eyes began to well up, it was starting to become uncomfortable for the man but he stood his ground. 

"Maybe now I can repay Winston for all he's done for me over the years. And now I finally know one of my half brothers." Mike sniffed in as he spoke straightening his black shirt. "I have a half brother."

~~~~~~

"I have a half brother?" Winston asked Harold when told the news. "Well that makes thirteen half siblings I now have." he placed his head back onto the hard pillow and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. 

"I would have never had guessed that you and Mike-" 

"You said 'Mike?" Winston's head shot up from the pillow, he couldn't believe that Mike was the thirteenth. He could feel this connection with Mike that was different, not in any way he did with anyone else. A bond that wasn't like he shared with Gord at times. Not that he didn't love the bond he had with Gord, that bond was different. He and Mike got along so well, he should have seen it with the height. That was a family trait from his father's side. 

"My uncle's getting him now so we can get this all sorted out." Harold gave a sound of joy as he oddly moved his body. 

Winston placed his head back on the pillow, he still didn't feel like himself, "What happened to me?" the man in the bed asked, gaining a nervous reaction. 

Harold had to think of something, but he couldn't lie. He didn't know what to do but he did his best, "You ate some very bad stuff that made you sick."

"I know that much. But what? I don't eat anything that's too different from the normal."

Before Harold could answer, the door opened to reveal Ranger Gord. Relief knowing he didn't have to say anything gave Harold some ease as he tried to slip away unnoticed. The ranger came in and took a seat in the chair next to bed and held the cold hand of the other man. 

A gentle smile came to Winston seeing the man he loved, "Gord did you hear-" 

"Yes I know. Mike." Gord gave a short answer to the man, gaining a sense of something was wrong but Winston didn't want to press it any further. "Who's this Mike?" letting go of the hand and putting his hands on the leather belt and straightening his body to reach his full height while sitting. 

"He's a friend from the lodge. I told you about him before." Winston said, trying to change the conversation away. He hadn't seen Gord in what felt like a lifetime and he just wanted to kiss him again. 

"I don't remember the name. I would have remembered this." Gord huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Shouldn't you be a little happier?" Winston gave a sort of attitude back to the man next to him, receiving a quick turn of the head. Gord's smokey eyes were wide and different, Winston had seen this look before. That look that told him he'd be better off keeping his mouth shut. At this point Winston wished Harold would have stayed and tried to talk some sense into the other man. 

"Gord, you know that Mike is a perfect match for donating to help me get better?" Winston snorted at the way the other man was acting. "I would have thought you'd be a better person than this."

At those words Gord stood up and began to walk to the door. "Gord, wait." The other man left the room in a huff leaving Winston to be by himself. 

Gord didn't know why he left, he just needed to get out of here. All this talk of matching and who's perfect for who drove him up the wall. He strode past Harold, who stood in the lobby drinking out of a small paper cup. If he could just reach those doors and back to his sanctuary of isolation he'd feel better. 

His eyes met a man walking towards him coming into the hospital. He was short and older looking. Was this the Mike everyone was talking about? Red was behind him, this must be him. Not much of anything if Gord would say so. Red tried to greet the passing ranger but Gord sped past the both of them clearly upset. 

~~~~~~

No one understood him, the lonely man who spent his life in the clouds watching over the town. Time's Gord would look down at the small Possum Lake area seeing the dome of light pollution shine into the night surrounding. Ever since he left his sanctum in the trees, his life has felt upside down. His new adjustments of getting used to another living with him, although the time spent was for a brief breakfast until he'd see Winston later that evening for supper and to sleep. 

Gord felt they lost the romance, all they were roommates. He liked having company finally in his life, but he had forgotten his responsibilities to the forest. To keep the forests and the people of Possum Lake safe from fire. 

Gord had stood in the parking lot of the hospital, looking at the larger city. He wasn't meant to live in this, concrete, paved roads and people. 

"Where are you going?!" Red shouted as he tried his best to make it before the long legged man began to walk away. Gord hadn't thought about where he was actually going. 

"What do you want, Red?" he asked, never moving from his spot. Red finally reached him with some heavy breathing. 

"I thought you wanted to stay here with Winston." 

"I don't think Winston wants me here. He seems too occupied with Mike." Gord spoke trying to keep his tears from forming. "Besides, I think I've seen enough of the city."

Red paused for a moment, he had to take in what Gord was saying, was he jealous of Mike? "Gord please tell me that you don't think that Mike and Winston are a couple. I'm mean you'd have to be that stupid."

"I guess I'm that stupid." Gord said and let himself start to cry. Red stopped his laughing and knew he had hurt Gord's feelings. 

"Gord, you do know that they're related. And they've known each other for years before Winston knew you." Red placed a hand on the shoulder of the other man. "Gord, I think you're just stressed out and you're not thinking straight. Come on, let's go back inside while everything gets sorted out."

Gord gave into what the man was saying, he wished that he could believe him but deep down he had his doubts about all of this. Maybe Winston was right, he should be a little happier but at this point being happy wasn't in Gord's thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Gord sat in the small chair in the lobby, shifting his weight from side to side occasionally. Waiting impatiently for the news of Winston and the update on his condition after the blood transfer. Why couldn’t these things go faster? Harold sat across from him reading a magazine offered for reading during the waiting, mostly diet guides and the gossip magazines. The ranger turned to look at the stack on his side, his eyes widened at the sight of it. A home living magazine, the cover was of a small white house lined with trees and flowers and a happy couple having a meal outside under a gazebo with the sunset backing them. Their happy faces, Gord wished for this. What made them so happy? He did not understand what made them so happy about their house. Unless it was the fact, they lived in a home together. He and Winston shared a home together and Gord never noticed a smile like this. Or was it that the house was in a suburban area, in the world of others? He’d lived so long alone for all these years he had forgotten what it was like to have neighbors, when he was a boy he had neighbors from the Possum Lake area, and he remembered seeing everyone having so much fun being around one another. Years of isolation had rendered him confused on the way life way now, if it wasn’t for Winston showing him the newer versions to his 8-track collection in CD’s and the internet, Gord would still want to go to the store to purchase new ones of the latest Captain and Tennille.

It was as if he was frozen for those 20 years and just now came back to the world to explore and learn everything over. He was just seventeen when he said ‘goodbye’ to civilization and his family for once and for all. The lack of mail delivered to his tower, he never got news from his family, say for the items his mother had given him for his climb up the tower to remind him of the days living in a home. His father with his front-end loader he bought after the exhibit on human reproduction spending countless hours outside the family home destroying the forest land of their property, and his mother spending her days tending to a young Gord. Seeing his father and the damage he created to the trees caused him to want to save the forest, but that was the last he ever saw of them. 

Gord leafed through the magazine, gazing at the articles on homes and their interiors, the beautiful designs of the homes, but more importantly the happiness the people in those pictures gave off. 

“Red.” Gord finally spoke up causing the older man to snap out of his quick nap in the chair next to the man. “I think I want to live closer to town.” Were those the right words? Gord did not know how to get the point across, just that he had a feeling that what he should say. 

“Why the sudden change?” Red asked, leaning closer to the man in the other seat. Harold looked around his uncle but kept silent as he listened into the conversation.

“I want to be able to appreciate the modern world. Get back to living in the now.” Gord spoke the words but they did not feel right to even himself. He was afraid, scared to move into the new world, nervous to take that step. Red could feel the fear in the man next to him but nodded in approval. 

“Are you sure about this? It’s going to be much different than you think it will be Gord.”

“I want to, I mean, I need to. To make this relationship work.” Gord opened the magazine to show the happy people in the pages to Red. “I want to be like these couples, happy and together.”

Red gazed at the photos and back at the ranger whose eyes seemed more frightened than they ever had been. It was a difficult choice to make, Red hated having to make the decisions that would possibly change the outcome of others lives. He just wanted to keep out of it, but the man holding the magazine kept his stare locked on the other. A small tap from Harold beside him told him to just say what Gord wanted to hear, it was better to have Gord do what he wanted and find out that maybe it is not what he needed. 

“Here’s an idea, Gord. Just spend more time at Winston's house and I am sure you'll get used to it. And who knows maybe you will get used to the more suburban life.

“Yeah. His house.” Gord shut the magazine and placed it back on the small table. 

“Well you know he has a house, right?” Red chuckled, gaining a small noise from Harold next to him.

Gord licked his lips in nervousness, “I do, it's just. Well I've never stayed or gone there.”

“You've been together for a while now- “

“No, it's not that. I just don't trust myself in a real home with furniture or anything. I may break something or act out of turn.” 

“Does Winston love you? Then he won't have anything bad to say about it if you so break something. Besides, I thought you wanted to live in a ‘real’ home?” Red asked and looked at the man who thought it over. 

“You’re right, I don’t have anything to worry about-“ Gord stopped in his tracks seeing Mike stroll down the hallway, something about him made Gord become jealous and uneasy. Was it the way he acted or the way he talked? Gord couldn’t put his finger on it at the moment. 

“Hey guys.” Mike said and sat down, he smiled at the men. 

“How did everything go?” Harold asked, he was brimming with excitement now that Mike was back, this meant that soon Winston would be feeling better. 

“They told me everything was great and that I can go now.” Mike said raising from his seat, “Mr. Green, would you be able to drive me home at this time. I’m a little weighted down at the moment.” His pockets clanked with metal as he walked towards the doors followed by Red and Harold. 

Gord sat alone, it was as if they just forgot about him instantly. He had nowhere to go but to just sit and maybe they will return. Even if they, where would he go? He rose from the chair and just started to walk; he would walk his way to Winston’s room just to look through the window to see him. He travelled this hall so many times he could remember the exact room. Sure enough, the wooden door stood in front of him and his man. Gord came close to the small window, peeking in, he saw Winston in the same spot he had been for nearly half a week. He reached his hand to the doorknob but stopped himself. What if Winston didn’t want him to be in there? If Winston never wanted to see him again the least he could do is say his ‘goodbyes’ now.

He slipped into the room closing it as quietly as he could behind him, as he stood there in the room. His hiking boots tapped on the title floor as he approached the bed, somehow the jealousy and doubt left his mind hearing his Winston would be better now, Gord made a vow to never use his found goods for food. It would take a lot of getting used to the fact he had to become integrated into the city life again by using grocery stores and food chains.

A small smile came to him as he approached, taking a knee next to the bed. The sound of those hiking boots coming near woke the smaller man, still weak in his body he moved slightly to see the man he missed so much. Neither said a word, just stared into each other's eyes. Those Smokey eyes of the ranger kept their gaze longingly into the soft brown eyes of Winston. Gord couldn’t help but to lower his head to hide his tears that began to well up in his eyes, he felt the hand of Winston try to push his chin up to continue looking at him. To Winston, it had felt like a lifetime since they shared a silent moment together, just sitting and being together. 

“I missed you.” Gord finally uttered through small sobs and came closer to kiss him gently. In that instant he knew it wasn’t game over for them.

~~~~~~~~~

It had been little over three days since Winston had been allowed to come home with limited activity, he was wanting to get back to his job. He had lost income with being put in the hospital, but he knew he could make it up soon enough. He was happy to be back at his own home, with his fireplace as the nights became cooler in the nearing end of fall, able to sit on his large leather couch enjoy his coffee and get warm. But he felt even warmer now that Gord had asked to stay with him, the taller man stayed close with his arms wrapped around him those two nights around the television. Gord had yet to become accustomed to the newer age items around Winston’s home, but it was what was on tv that he didn’t like watching, too much of the same. He liked it better when he could listen to his music and be one with nature but being alone became too much for him, all he wanted to do was cling to the man in his arms. Gord was touch starved as he continued his grip on the man who slowly finished his food, he watched in almost disbelief the man who he could have lost is still sitting next to him.

Gord leaned his head against the other trying to shut his eyes, he was still in shock that his beloved was back next to him the stress had taken a toll on him. He lost sleep worrying every day until Winston returned to him safe and alive. 

The other man had finished his food and tried his best placing the plate to the coffee table. Winston moved closer to the ranger and wrapped an arm around the thin waist of the man. He began to kiss the back of the neck as he scooted near. "You know Gord, I'm feeling a little better. And I'm off tomorrow, maybe you'd like to…" he showed his thoughts by giving a soft bite to the skin. 

"I don't feel like it." Gord mumbled to himself. 

"What?" the genuine question of the man as he stopped kissing for a moment only to try to reach around and kiss again. 

"I said 'I don't feel like it!" Gord shouted at the man, causing him to stop in his tracks and let go quickly. Gord released his grip of the man pulling back, Winston tried to distance himself from the man. 

"Okay. I'm sorry." Winston said quietly, he was never yelled at by Gord the whole time he'd been with him, with this it made him feel alarmed at the outburst. He felt so embarrassed for trying to be amorous, guilt and shame began to run through his mind. He picked his plate up and took it back to the kitchen, he gave a look out into the front room to see Gord sobbing alone on the couch. He didn’t know what the best action would be, he just went with not approaching the man and leaving him be. The two had slept in different rooms that night, but neither had slept. Both just stared into the dark thinking of the other until the sun rose in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Setting the table for one, the septic cleaner took a spot at the hardwood table in the dining room that had opened into the living room. Gord was nowhere to be found in the home when the man woke in the morning, it gave him a shock at the behaviour the fire warden had given off for the first time after three days living with him. Winston looked outside the windows earlier to find the man outside in the backyard on the porch swing, just sitting catatonic watching the sunrise by himself. The smaller man didn’t know how to handle this situation, he had been yelled at the night before causing him to try to avoid Gord in fear but now seeing him sitting outside in the brisk morning fog it had crossed the line of becoming concerning. No amount of tapping on the glass would stir the man outside in his large dark green coat with its many forestry patches on the sleeves. 

So Winston gave up his attempts and would let the ranger come to him then, as he sat at the table eating his own made breakfast of toast, eggs and a large black coffee reading the newspaper just delivered to his door. But the local paper never had anything to offer him in terms of news or sports, he tossed it on the table as he finished off the last of the eggs. He looked about his home as the only sound around was the clocks ticking and the coffee maker growling as it brewed a fresh pot. The man pushed back his chair and came to fill a cup for the man out on the porch just to show that he meant no harm. He told himself he’d wait for Gord, but he didn’t want to wait for most of the day or however long Gord would be this way.

“Hey Gord.” He said as he allowed the screen door to shut trying to pass the hot cup to the man. “Coffee?” 

“I don’t drink that, l like my coffee blend.” He moped; Winston wanted to get angry at the man for not taking his nice gesture as just that. 

“Well, it’s my blend.” Winston said, still trying to keep his head as he sat on the porch swing trying to pass the cup to the man. At least Gord took the cup finally, his cold hands warmed at the hot ceramic. It felt nice to have warmth, but he didn’t feel the warmth in his body like he did before. He had spent his night tossing and turning until finally he left to sit in the wilderness like he was used to. The sound of nature at night calms his nerves but doesn't calm his conflicted feelings. He gave a sip to the black liquid relishing in its hot sensation as it filled him with heat. 

“I miss being out here.” He finally said, surprising the man next to him.

“It's only been three days, Gord.” Winston started but stopped himself, only to think of a nicer way of saying things. “I thought the whole reason you told me that you wanted to stay here was to be with me. You do want to be with me, right?”

“I don’t know.” Gord answered plainly, the words hurt coming out but looking at those eyes next to him the other man told him they hurt harder than ever. 

“Okay. Well maybe I want to be with you. Have you ever thought of that?” Winston said getting out of the seat and going back into the house. His heart hurt from those words, he’d been together with Gord for six years and this is the answer he gets. He didn’t want to be just someone’s fun time for food, a place to stay and sex. He knew he was difficult to be around, he could tell by the way people slunk away from him that he smelt from his job. He knew by the way people didn’t like talking to him because he could be unpredictable in his emotions at times spanning from joy to anger. But now the one person he thought would want to be with him said they ‘don’t know.’ Winston needed to get out of the house, he knew he wasn’t allowed to go without supervision until he felt able to get back to work but he just needed to. 

He went to his bedroom to change from his sleep clothes to regular non cleaning clothes of a flannel and jeans. The back door opened and closed, with sounds in the house from Gord walking around aimlessly around. “Winston?” Gord called out, not gaining a reply he walked to the bedroom of the man. He gave a small knock and came in, his head hanging low and hands in his pockets. “Where are you going?” he was surprised to see the smaller man changing.

“I don’t know.” The smaller man threw those words back at him as he zipped his jeans up, placing his clothes on the bed. “What do you want, Gord?” he asked, seeing the man with his hangdog expression. At this moment he felt he was just a roommate with the tall man across from him. 

“Can you stay here with me?” the ranger asked hoping to gain some closeness with the man again. Winston stood in the room thinking about it, he needed to get out and just clear his head not be cooped up in the house all day and night not doing anything, maybe for Gord staying in one location for years was easier for him. 

“No.” Winston said out loud, he could kick himself for saying that. “I mean… I can’t.” Winston felt a lump make his throat feel tight, he hated himself even more at that moment seeing Gord leave the room. “Gord.” He said he was trying to go after the man, but the ranger returned to the back porch to sit. Now the man didn’t feel like going anywhere, he just sat back on the bed looking to the floor. Was love this hard for everyone? He loved Gord so much but now this came into the way he felt he could lose him. Winston heaved a heavy sigh and let himself cry behind closed doors.

On the swing, Gord just stared off into the woods behind the house. They called to him to return to the safety they provided, his heart said he loved Winston, but he loved the safety of the forest. Why couldn’t he feel the same when he was with the man he loved? Was it him, was he sabotaging his own relationship? In a way Gord knew he was hurting himself, allowing himself to push away from the man who held him so safely. Gord’s smoke coloured eyes widened at the thought, he remembered how it felt to be held in all those years by the man, how Winston in that first hug took away all his struggles. How in that first kiss they shared in his tower it felt he had found the one to share his life with. The warmth in their embraces they shared, the moments, the smiles, and the memories. Did he really want to throw all those six years of happiness with the man who was able to love him for himself? He was so stupid acting out at Winston. 

“Winston!” He shouted as he sprung off the swing and back to the room as fast as he could only to stop in his tracks at the sound of soft sobs hiding from behind the door. He wouldn’t believe he let the other man sit by himself alone, he knew what it was like to be alone and crying. “Winston?” he opened the door to find the man sitting on the bed crying into his hands. The ranger came to sit next to the man. 

Seeing Gord come in, Winston tried to stop his tears and straighten but he couldn’t when those arms gently pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into the chest of the ranger as he felt that warmth. The warmth like he did all those years ago, the arms that warmed him each second around him. He returned the embrace and held Gord closer to him. The two men stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like eternity; it stopped Winston’s tears and eased Gord’s worry. Maybe this was what was missing in their lives, they had lost track of what mattered the most just to each other. And remembering what was important, Gord wanted to continue his life with the smaller man as did Winston. They broke their embrace and looked at each other deeply, not saying a word but just taking in each other’s faces. Until finally Gord spoke. 

“Can you stay here with me?” he asked once more, gaining a nod from the man. 

“I’ll stay with you forever, Gord.” He answered and brought him into another hug. 

“I’m sorry I acted that way… I was just dealing with a lot.” Gord spoke softly.

“I know.” Winston let go to look at the man again. “But you must realize that I’m with you, Gord. Not Mike. He’s my half-brother. You are my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Gord liked hearing it spoken, “Well, you’re my boyfriend and I love you.”

“Listen, before we go any further. You don’t have to live with me if you don’t want to. I mean I love having you here, but if you need to go back to the train depot I’ll understand. I’m a bit of a problem to live with.” Winston said to the man across from him. 

“No, I need to learn that I have more important things to focus on. I’m not even employed; I just stay out there because I have nowhere else to go. But I now do, I have you.” Gord placed a hand on the cheek of the man bringing him in for a small kiss. “And I have you forever.”


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes opened; how long had he been laying here? Gord tried to crick his neck to see out the window next to the bed, it was dark. Confused he sat up the best he could, to his side was Winston. Sleeping in his flannel and jeans, they must have fallen asleep sometime after holding each other. Gord's jacket shuffled as he tried to stand to find the lamp on the dresser to make things easier to see, things weren’t familiar with him yet as he fumbled to find the lamp. His long fingers caused the picture frames to fall over in his frantic search. He smiled once he found the porcelain neck of the lamp, he clicked around the switch to give the room a soft warm glow. Gord blinked at the sudden brightness but it wasn’t unwanted, he could see the smaller man still asleep on his back, his soft breathing. How Gord had missed seeing this every night, that gentle look on his rough features from the past several weeks. The ranger removed his large coat and placed it over the small figure of Winston to warm him as he came to lay next to the man once again, neither had really eaten since the morning but Gord didn’t feel like eating too much at the moment he just wanted to savour this. His eyes couldn’t help but to stare at the man, he loved him so much Gord knew he may take his love to the next level at times with becoming jealous of others or worried he wasn’t good enough but seeing that he was the only one who could see the septic cleaner this way. Snuggled into a large coat, next to his boyfriend sharing a love that no other could have but them.

The movement from the man getting back onto the bed, made Winston’s tired eyes open only to shut once more. Gord came closer to the man to hold him as he woke, wrapping his free arm around the chest of the man. Winston groaned at waking but the comfort of Gord was what he needed. His light brown wandered until they found the ranger next to him, causing a smile to graze his lips. Gord gave a smile in return leaning close to give a small kiss, the cleaner accepted the contact by giving a deeper return. No shame came from the man now as he tried his best to enter Gord’s mouth with his tongue, the ranger gave muffled moans at the sensation of the other man’s tongue. His body shuddered with a quiver of excitement, but it stopped when the other man ended the kiss leaving both breathing heavy from the excitement that began to build between them. 

“I like when you do that, Win…” Gord said as he laid his head down on the mattress, gaining an embarrassed but knowing laugh from the man next to him. 

“Well, I missed doing that.” Winston sat up looking at the clock on the wall, 9:35, it was night already. The day was wasted on sleeping but the soft hand on his shoulder broke him from staring at the time. 

“I missed you in general.” Gord sat up, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“It was my cooking that made you sick… I almost…killed you.” Gord broke into a loud tearful sob, it left the smaller man confused at first, but his eyes widened at those words. Winston didn’t want to believe that Gord would have done that on purpose, but the way the tears streamed his face told him it was an accident. In a way Winston knew it was the foods he had eaten over the six years that had finally built up in him in the wrong way causing such a sickness, he couldn’t hate or be mad at the ranger. 

“It’s okay, I mean I got sick sure. But you know something, eh? I’m here now.” Winston said showing he didn’t hold any grudges against the man. The relief came over Gord as he brought the man in for a hug, draping him in the warmth he needed. Winston knew that Gord could stay hugging for a long period of time, but the smaller man wanted to eat. “I can’t believe it's night already.” He spoke up trying to peel away from the tight grip. “I’m going to get up and find something to eat and probably get a shower.” 

Gord let the embrace go as he leaned on the mattress just smiling and wiping away the remaining tears from earlier. “A shower would be nice. It's been awhile since I’ve had a warm shower.” In truth it had been days since he showered. Gord knew he should more often but he was so used to being alone in the forest where no one could tell, Winston on the other hand couldn’t smell in the first place making the fact the ranger rarely bathed go unnoticed. 

The smaller man moved off the bed and helped the taller up as he led him to the bathroom. The hallway en-route was covered in photos of fishing trips past, board certificates for a small business and the occasional Possum Lodge group photos for the anniversaries. Once in the large room, the log cabin brown had changed to a plain white with small animal decals placed around the room. The creaking wood floor had become that of cold stone tile with its detailed pieces to look like mosaic, and a large glass shower hidden behind a black and red flannel shower curtain to keep the heat in when used. 

Gord waited for the water to warm in the shower, so long since he had felt hot water to touch his body. He watched as Winston turned the knobs for him, causing a sly smile to come over his lips but it left when he saw the mad begin to leave. 

“Where’re you going?” Gord asked, making the man who turned around opening the door.

“I was letting you take shower.” He answered.

“I thought you were going to join me.” Gord asked sadly as he started undoing the buttons of his mint green ranger shirt, letting the silver never use a whistle to dangle from his neck. Winston just stared at the exposed perky chest of the ranger; he’d forgotten at times what the other man looked under those clothes. Winston shut the door and stood close to the wall as he removed the flannel and white shirt under, he watched as Gord removed those hiking boots and socks knowing full well the pants would be next. After all his years living with the man, he knew that Gord shrugged off undergarments, he looked down as he removed his own belt and jeans. Gord snuck a peek at the man near the door, the way the hair trailed down into those light grey boxers. The fully nude man stood to his full height and began to walk into the hot steam of the shower, his always perfectly combed hair flattened from the water. Winston followed suit and removed his last remaining item of clothes as he stepped into the shower, his receding hairline became flat in the water. The two men stood there for a moment to soak in the water and each other’s form, Gord saw a large fading bruise from the needle from Winston’s stay at the hospital, the remaining scars on his body from his gallbladder operation all those years ago, and a semi aroused member from the deep passionate kiss earlier. The fire warden attempted to ignore the obvious as Winston tried to keep his body facing the other direction, the smaller man let the hot water cover himself as he lathered the soap in his hands. He didn’t want to stare too long to make it apparent he was ogling his lover but looking wasn’t a crime. He wanted to speak but felt it would tarnish the moment of just being together, so Gord kept his thoughts to himself while his eyes would wander at times between the water on his face. 

The latter tried to keep his thoughts to himself as well, but the first time in a real shower together caused the shorter man to also take glances at the fire warden. He and Gord had bathed in the stream in the forest their first weeks together but since then they would be taken separately, but this closeness brought a new light to the septic cleaner. One that he didn’t mind at the least, “This is nice, you know, sharing this…” He spoke dumbly, he didn’t want to ruin the situation and the silence. Winston didn’t know if the ranger wanted quiet while they just showered, but the taller man turned around from facing the wall washing to beam a smile. 

“I love doing anything with you.” The ranger said, raising the suds from his hair, he was so glad the other man spoke up. The silence was killing him, “Do you want me to scrub your back?” Gord asked innocently enough but he also just wanted to be able to put a hand on the man next to him. He gained a nod from the short one as he turned around, Gord gently placed the bar soap against his skin and gave small circles. He smiled as he watched the tension in the other man’s face ease away. The touches made Winston want it to never stop as he felt those hands massage and lather his shoulders and back, he relaxed in the feeling enjoying every second. 

“Does this feel good?” Gord asked gaining a yes from the other man, the ranger unknowingly brought forth more than just relaxation to the man. The ranger kept his gasp inside his head as he watched Winston gain a more pronounced erection from the touch, at that moment Gord didn’t know what to do. He had no indication to do anything about it or to stop giving the massage. “Winston, do you want me to stop doing this?” He asked, causing the man to open his eyes. Gord placed his chin on the shoulder of the man in front of him, the other man glanced into those smoky eyes. 

“Why?” he asked finally at the ranger. Gord gave a small, embarrassed glance to the lower region, Winston followed the gaze and unbeknownst to himself had enjoyed the massage a little too much. The two stayed still and quiet for a second, Winston debating in his mind of whether or no to go ahead. He knew earlier he was feeling the sensation, the feeling hadn’t left his mind and body. “Can you maybe just…you know.” Embarrassed to ask he paused to think about it, but finally finished his request. “Can you just touch me?” He could kick himself for being so wanting at that moment, he hated asking for anything sexual related. Gord was happy to oblige as he brought the man closer to his body and under the warm running water. Currently Winston didn’t care about wasting water, he just was so glad to feel Gord so close to him. 

The ranger ran his right hand down the body of the man until reaching the engorgement and playfully rubbed a hand of the head giving a soft laugh at the smooth texture of the exposing tip as he ran his hand down the length and back to the head again in a slow almost tortuous manner. The confines of the shower made the noises coming from the shorter man echoing around them. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to last long.” The shorter man exhaled as he shut his eyes from the stroking given by the ranger, leaning back into the encircled arm of the fire warden and against his body as leverage. Gord holding him gave a kiss to the back of his neck in response.

“I love you no matter how long it takes.” In truth Gord didn’t want to go crazy with the still recovering man that had only been in his own home for three days now, but it was pleasant to reconnect on this level again. He kept his speed consistent only speeding up on the occasion when the sounds of his lover called for it. Gord could tell by the way the man began to press closer to him that he was close already. Quickening his strokes and giving a hard kiss to the neck of Winston, it started the chain of events as Winston felt his body begin to tighten until he was weak in the knees. 

The shorter man couldn’t help but to give a loud ecstasy driven moan out as he came in spurts, Gord watched as the viscous fluid burst from the head, the running water washed away any trace of the white down the drain. Winston was weak from the experience as he tried to catch his breath, he pulled away from the ranger to try to stand on his own. He smiled at the man he loved so much and came in close to kiss him, the warm water had run cold from their time they spent under it. It was a sign to get out and try to warm in clothes and blankets.

Both men left and dried all while smiling at one another, Gord was so filled with delight that he was able to bring his lover to the edge again and Winston was euphoric but tired. The two left the steamed room of the bathroom and found clean clothes, Gord didn’t have any at the house so he had to try to find large enough clothes for himself in Winston’s closet. 

“Gord, I’m off tomorrow. I think I’m going to run into town for some groceries. I have to stop by The Everything Store too.” Winston spoke as he dressed in a new set of tee shirt and pants for bed, as Gord tried his best to fit into the clothes. “You okay with me just going on my own? It’ll be a quick trip if you want to stay home?” 

Winston began to walk towards the kitchen to make food for two after their shared event but stopped to face the other man.

Gord pondered it over, he always wanted to be with Winston, but he also wanted to sleep in the warm bed of the man. He looked at the man across from him, reading the way the other was looking at him. It told him it would be best to stay at the house for the time. For Winston it was a great opportunity to get what he needed from Dalton’s and he hoped that he would have a matching pair.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, hey Winston. What do you need?” Dalton Humphrey had his back turned from the door as he stood in the lamp section of his store. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was the man, the sound of the large diesel engine told him all he needed to know. But he turned around to see the man standing in front of the front counter hunched over looking at the jewelry behind the glass.

“I was looking for some jewelry.” Winston spoke plainly as he stood up to his short stature as the fatter and taller man sauntered over to meet with him. Dalton had to admit to himself it was different to see the man not in his rubber waders and hard hat, he thought the other had no other clothes besides that. 

“Finally getting an earring after all these years?” Dalton gave back as he sat on the old wooden stool.

“No, Dalton. I'm interested in your rings. You do have some?”

“Yeah but only for heterosexual couples.” Dalton crossed his arms like a pouting child, he had told himself he was okay with Winston being with a man but to hear about it again made him remember how much he hated it. 

“Come on, this again? Money is money Dalton.” Winston couldn’t believe what he was hearing, all the same lines over and over. It had been six years and he felt that Dalton had moved on from this, Dalton had even allowed the man to enter his store after a year.

“No sorry. I can't allow this.” The man behind the counter said again becoming louder to try to scare the smaller man into submission, but even he knew between them Winston was relentless when it came to the things he was passionate about. Winston just stared at him from the other side of the counter, until he stood up straight and began to walk out. 

“Then you just lost a sale.” Winston stood in the door, giving one last look to the man. He felt he was a scourge to most in the Possum Lodge. He wished sometimes he hadn’t told anyone or even let himself be allowed to be loved. He shut the door and made his way to his large septic truck and sat in it. He drove the truck to give advertising to his business. He was at a loss; he’d have to travel into Port Asbestos to go to the jewelry shop there. He lifted his phone from the cupholder to check the time, only eleven in the morning. He had left Gord sleeping, he didn’t want to return until he had what he needed. But the feeling of going into the city drove off the feeling, maybe he’ll think of that later. Next for him was the location, he knew for a fact none of the churches in the area would allow the marriage to be held within their halls. But he knew of one place that would allow anything. He started the truck, turning the heat on as he pulled from the dirt driveway and began down the road. 

Mike had heard the commotion from the back of the Everything Store, he had made his living just helping Dalton gain more items for his store and allowing Dalton to treat the customer like dirt. But hearing the argument of happiness and what's right the smaller man stopped his unpacking of cases he happened across on his journey around town. 

The small bell above the door gave a jingle as Winston left the store, giving Mike time to think of what was said. He walked his way to the front counter. 

"What was that all about?" he asked leaning on the wooden counter trying to pretend he didn't hear anything about it. 

"Winston wanted rings so he could marry a man." Dalton stood there shaking his head. "Can you believe that? To think that some people in this world want to ruin the sacredness of marriage. Men should not marry men, what happiness can that do?" 

"Did God ever say he didn't like men marrying?" Mike asked, gaining a glance from the much taller man. 

"He made a woman for a man to marry, end of story."

"But maybe Winston isn't religious, and it doesn't matter to him? Or maybe he is just happy to be with Ranger Gord and he doesn't care what others think." Mike spoke plainly making the other man uncomfortable. 

"Maybe when you went to jail you became comfortable with men." Dalton scuffed and left from behind the counter. In truth Mike was comfortable with both sexes but Dalton wouldn't understand. The short man waited until the coast was clear before he slowly walked around the counter. 

Mike eyed the rings trying to remember what he heard of which ones Winston liked. He was about to give up until he found the pair. Mike picked the two up and held them in his fingers. It felt like they burnt his skin, the sensation of stealing was crawling back into his hands. His heart began to beat faster as he clenched the rings in his palm. All he had to do was stuff them away and leave. Dalton wouldn't know a thing until much later. 

Mike smiled at the thought as he began to stick both into his jean pocket. But the smile faded as he thought, this was Winston and Ranger Gord's happy moment of getting married, he couldn't give them stolen rings. Dalton would find out and come looking for them and they'd be in more trouble for accepting stolen goods. Mike took them out of his pocket and stared at the golden rings with their little designs engraved in them. 

"Hey Dalton, I think I want to buy this set." he said out loud waiting for the bigger man to return from the lamp section of the store. He slapped them on the counter getting a disgusted look from the other man, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"That'll be… 95 dollars." 

"But they're only 50." Mike asked as he grabbed for his wallet. 

"They went up. Think you can afford it Mike?" 

The smaller man pulled his wallet open, inside he had the 40 Winston had given him when he had helped him out. Along with the small amounts of cash he got from his odd jobs from Dalton. He prayed he had enough, thankfully he had a hundred in the mixed amounts of bills. He put down the 95 and gave a smile at Dalton as he heard the register ring the total. 

"Thank you so much." Mike said finally as he walked out the door giving the bell the last time. He vowed to quit his job for Dalton and make money working an honest job. He heard that Winston was seeking a secretary to answer phones. 

~~~

Winston had driven his way debating on where he’d go after meeting with Red, even if the older man was even there at the lodge. But Red was usually at the lodge everyday besides at night when he’d return home to Bernice. The business owner sat in the truck just staring at the wood building, but the longer he sat in the truck the longer he’d be debating with himself if this is the right way to do. The small man exited his truck and trudged up to the sideways stairs to enter the building, the doorknob turned, and he pushed it in. It creaked as it slowly opened, the lights were dim, the room was filled with steam from the black potbelly stove in the corner near the card table that heated the wood lodge. Winston shut the door and took a few steps onto the paneled flooring, hearing the squeak of each panel moving under his small frame. 

He listened intently and heard sound from the office, which led him to the room. Winston peeked through the small crack in the door seeing the older man sitting at his desk just doing paperwork. For the first time in all his time at the lodge, this is the first Winston ever saw Red ever do paperwork. He gave a small tap on the door causing the man to stop his writings and turn his head to the door. Red smiled and motioned the man into the room.

“Hey Winston, didn’t expect to see you out today. How’re you feeling?” He asked and stood to greet the man, then took a seat allowing the other man to stand in front of the desk. Winston felt his heart beating in his chest faster at the thought of asking this of Red. 

“I’m doing pretty well lately. Gord’s at home resting.” Not that anyone was asking of the whereabouts of the forest warden but ever since Gord had been on the edge since during Winston’s stay at the hospital. “Hey Red, do you remember doing Harold's wedding to Bonnie?”

“Yeah and you see how that ended.” Red said with a chuckle at the wedding but also felt bad for his own nephew getting a divorce into his marriage to Bonnie. The truck driver life took a toll on the younger man who had grown attached to someone only to have it taken away from him.

“No, that's the people, not the ceremony that ended that. No, see. I was wondering if you could help me out with this. I want to ask Gord to marry me, and I want to have someone I know complete the ceremony.” He felt his legs shake at just coming clean and telling someone his plan. Red sat and scratched his white beard thinking it over. 

“Well gee, Winston. I don't know…”

“Please Red, it'd make me very happy. The Our Lady of Hope church won’t let us hold the ceremony with them.” Winston came closer to the desk, “I’d pay anything.” 

Red didn’t want the money, he thought it over for a second. He had known Winston since ninety-four, it was now 2012. A lot had changed for so many of them but the dedication to the lodge and being able to juggle his job and life Red had to give kudos to the man. “Winston look I don’t need you to pay. I can get it setup. It’s not like we put much into the wedding before this.”

“So, you will!?” Winston couldn’t believe his ears; he was so elated that hear this. The fact that the older man said he would allow the wedding, letting his fast heartbeat settle.

“Mister Green, Mister Green!” Mike’s shrill voice rang through the main room of the lodge, “Is Winston here!?” Mike burst through the wood door knocking the stacked rolls of duct tape that hid behind the door. 

Winston stood next to the desk out of sheer surprise of Mike coming through the door at such a blinding speed. Mike stomped up to the slightly taller man to himself and stopped just a foot away from each other. The taller of the two stared at him waiting for something, possibly an argument against the marriage. 

“Yeah, Winston is right here.” Red answered to the shouting throughout the lodge. Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out the set, motioning the other to hold his hand out. To which Winston did put his right hand out, the ring he got from Gord’s tower years ago as his way to remember the man shone in the lamp light in the room. Mike dropped the two rings into his palm, the clinking sound alerted both men.

“Mike…” Winston started to ask as he looked at the two rings and back to the smaller man. “How did you- “ 

“I overheard you and Dalton.” He answered and smiled. 

“You didn’t steal them, did you?” Red asked from the desk. 

“For shame Mr. Green. I used the money I earned to get them.” Mike turned back to the man in front of him. “I wanted to repay you once again for everything you’ve done for me, Winston. And I was kind of hoping you were still looking for someone to help answer phones…” 

The men in the room all kept quiet as the business owner stood with so much coming at him at once. He gave a small shake to the man across from him. “Yeah I do need help.” He answered and stopped. But gave a smile to the other man, “Hey Mike. Would you like an opportunity to work with Rothschild’s Sewage and Septic Sucking Services?”

Mike was ready to officially change his life around, now he had someone close as Winston being his half-brother, he had a chance to do right for once. He had said it many times in the past but this time he was ready. All the little man could do was nod his head; he was somewhat sheepish in his answer. Deep down excited to get to work and earn a living even if he started late in making a life.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was a whirlwind for the septic cleaner, he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to marry the man he loved deeply, and not able to find a place to tie the knot, but all of which were answered thanks to his good friends at the lodge. He also worried that Gord wouldn’t be wanting to but he noticed the way the ranger acted towards him that he was wanting to settle down with him since day one. Winston knew he would be running low on supplies of food soon now that Gord was in the home and his use of canned goods to which Winston was wanting to wean the man from eventually.

Gord had woken up long after Winston had left the house, he felt the bed become lighter with the absence of the man near him and the soft scent of detergent that came off his clothes was absent in the room. The ranger sat up in the bed with the pillows stacked up to help him watch the small television in the room, it took him a while to figure the newer version of the remote as he turned the set on. Gord watched these new shows trying to find all his favourites he grew up watching as a boy, but he couldn’t find them as hard as he tried until he found them on the oldies channel. His favourite of Laverne and Shirley, he smiled as he watched the show of what was left of the program. But his mind would trail off to what Winston was up to, and how long he’d be at the store. He was missing him already; the show didn’t keep his interest as he turned it off and exited from the bed to keep himself occupied by looking at the pictures he passed by the night before. 

He kept the large hockey jersey on that he slept in, it kept him warm with the thoughts of wearing one of Winston’s team jerseys he loved, as he went to the bathroom to wash his face with fresh clean water. It felt so nice to have water on demand once again instead of having to take a bucket to the stream to be able to wash up. Although he missed the wide-open air but with this cooling weather, he wasn’t going to miss the snow and wind during the winter months which seemed to never end in the elements. He combed his hair to the same position it had been in since he was a boy, giving himself a final check and left the room. Gord walked his way down the hall admiring all the photos of the man on the wall, fishing pictures and the occasional nature shots, but Gord stopped at one picture he loved at first glance. The introduction photo to the Possum Lodge took of the man when he became a member of the lodge. Gord smiled at how young the man was with his surprisingly long and curled perm hair, Gord loved the way Winston looked now but seeing him with an almost mullet made the man really fall for him more. He felt so giddy seeing the younger version, he wished he would have met him then so he could have ran his long fingers through that hair. He stared at the photo for as long as he could, until he moved on to find more, making his way into the kitchen finding small items on the fridge of tiny photos of the entire lodge for a Christmas group card. The man wearing his scarf around his neck instead of a bow tie made Gord’s stomach flutter at that, he seemed very high class compared to the others. 

The ranger turned around when he heard the wood door begin to open in fear, he didn’t know if he should hide or stand there like a deer in the headlights. Of course he just stood there in a large hockey jersey and shorts gained from the other man, but his alertness faded when he saw Winston coming through the door holding a few plastic bags in his hands, the taller man rushed to help him. The two smiled at each other with a small kiss to the lips as he closed the door behind him. 

“I got more food for us.” Winston said as he placed bags on the kitchen counters while Gord just took the items and placed them out. “Hey Gord, I heard from the folks at the store that the city of Port Asbestos has set to demolish buildings along the tracks to make way for empty lots.”

Gord didn’t take it as anything, he hated that they’d tear down the forest for more housing. 

“Gord… they plan on tearing down the depot with all your stuff in it.” Winston had to speak it plainly to the man, making the face of the taller one change expression. He realized what the other was saying, all his items would be torn down and taken away. Gord began to pace back and forth rubbing his chin in a frenzy, his eyes seemed to become crazed as he moved faster. Winston took a seat to rest, he still had to take it easy even if it had been a while since his stay at the hospital, he didn’t want to worry Gord with the fact he still became weak after a while of standing. 

“I have to get my stuff. I have so much in there; my 8-tracks, my… stuff.” He didn’t have much there to consider his, most was left from the previous owner who abandoned it, all the calendars read 1978 on them when Gord first moved in by picking the lock. He looked at Winston who had opened a banana he had bought from the store, he was hungry from skipping breakfast. “Win, can we go there?” He spoke with such urgency in his tone, the smaller man sitting looked at him and to the clock on the wall. 

He gave a nod and swallowed, “Can we wait until we’ve eaten?” his question was answered with a brief head nod, as he continued to pace the room. Winston just watched as the man walked around, he liked the way the large hockey jersey looked on him, his immaculate hair that never seemed to move even in the wind and everything about him. Rothschild was musing over the thought of how and when he’d ask him. Should he make it like the movies and have everyone around to witness, or keep it to themselves until the time was needed? “Gord, when you get all your stuff. Would you consider moving in with me?” 

The ranger halted in his frantic walking to stare at the man, ‘move in’, as in he’d be living with the man of his dreams? Live every day of his life waking up and seeing that smile? Go every second knowing he wasn’t alone anymore, and he doesn’t have to rely on Red Green to visit him every month or so? Gord came close to the man to look into those light brown eyes, “Does this mean you want to have me around all the time?” 

A nod from Winston gave a smile to the taller man who helped pull the shorter man to stand. Finally, he had a place to call home once and for all.

~~~ 

Ranger Gord felt a pit of worry build in his stomach as this was the day he'd start to move his belongings in the back of Winston's pickup to move in. This was all so brand new to him but looking over at the man next to him driving took all his worries away. The two exited the red GMC pickup truck after Winston had sent a message to Mike to hopefully help but no reply was ever received. Gord looked over the depot over, it was his own private location in the middle of nowhere but with the notice to vacate due to be torn down, he had to leave it all behind him. 

It still brought a tear to his eyes as he walked to the door with the sign of 'no trespassing' written in bold red letters, he jammed the door open to open the musky scent of the building. He hadn't noticed the smell of decaying wood from all the building's years of abandonment until he recently began to squat in the depot after his fire tower had gone up in a blaze.

What to take first? So many memories, lonely memories, memories of staying awake for hours on end just staring at his own reflection in the oil lantern light on the glass windows. But now the memories of being with Winston, even those would be forgotten once the building is destroyed. A hand brushed his back to snap him from the lock on the floor, Winston could see the way Gord stood in the doorway. 

"You alright?" he asked circling to become in front of the man, seeing those eyes once again well with tears that began to fall again. He didn't know what to say so he just spoke of his own memories. "you know, my father worked in this depot for the train until they laid him off. And I remember coming here as a boy, oh yeah… I'd sit on this wood deck and watch the trains come in for maintenance here.” Winston walked to the edge of the peeling olive green painted deck and sat, beaconing the other to follow. The taller man plucked a small clump of pine needles from the little tree by the door and sat next to him, they just sat together with Gord wrapping an arm around the smaller man to hold him close.

The outside world was getting colder with the start of a small rainstorm in the morning which turned to a cold afternoon with snow flurries that danced down from the sky landing on their heads. Their shared moment of sitting on the deck was cut short because of those cold flakes drifting around them. The two men made their way into the cramped depot, Winston pulled his white leather gloves from his pocket placing them over his hands to start lifting items. The taller man went to the makeshift bedroom and rummaged for his trunk of clothes, mostly the same mint green ranger shirt and dark pants, he was thankful that the other man washed his old clothes to which he was donning again as he looked for more. Winston came into the room to start collecting items, seeing Gord looking through his clothes. A lot of the same until he spotted one item of clothing of pink tucked all the way at the bottom, almost as if it were hidden under all the rest of the items. 

“Hey what’s that?” Winston asked, trying to grab the cloth only to be blocked by the ranger, “Gord what is that?”

“Just items left behind…” Gord said, trying to cover it with more clothes, but the smaller man gently grabbed the arm of Gord, making him back away from the trunk. Gord knew his secret was up, ashamed he looked down as Winston pulled the item out. It wasn’t a small sweater but in fact a dress folded up, the septic cleaner was puzzled at first looking it over then looked up at the ranger. His eyes question without even saying a word causing the ranger to break his demeanor.

“Yes, it’s mine okay? You happy?!” Gord lost control of his tone, only to cover his mouth with both hands in shock at himself for yelling again at the man. Winston let it slide as he walked closer holding the dress. 

“Gordon.” Winston spoke again gaining a redder face from the man next to him.

“It’s mine. I-I…” He stuttered to get the words out but continued, “I like to wear it sometimes. I feel free out in the forest and I can do whatever I want.”

“I never said anything about it. I’m just surprised you never told me this earlier.” The shorter man gave a smile and folded the dress up and placed it back in the trunk, he kept a smile on his lips as Gord looked from behind surprised that the finding of this news didn’t prompt any issues between them. Winston couldn’t help but to imagine the tall ranger wearing the sundress, in a way it was exciting to him. “You know, you'll have to model it for me one day eh?”

The thought of modeling for his Winston made the ranger’s face flush once again, he’d have someone gazing at him as he wore it, in a way he thought of it as embarrassing but on the other hand it’d be invigorating. Gord continued to move his miniature pine trees out of the depot to the back of the truck all the while the two men would pass each other along the way, giving looks to one another. Gord couldn’t read what those looks were from the other, just glances then looking away. He worried maybe the whole women’s clothing was too much and Winston was just hiding it from him, his mind began to cloud with distress over the whole thing and it began to visibly upset him. Winston had kept his pace of moving items out; he took minute breaks between to ease his aching body. He was getting stronger from but the occasional weakness set in, taking a seat on the dusty waiting couch caused Gord to stop also. 

“You alright?” The ranger asked crouching down to see the man at eye level, the smile and bright eyes told him not to worry. The man on the couch leaned in and gave Gord a kiss on the lips, he missed doing that from his time in the hospital, but it was nice to feel those warm lips against his. The ranger had a look of surprise but didn’t say no to the lovely gesture, they broke the soft kiss apart. “What if I modeled the clothes right now?” Gord asked, gaining a mischievous smile from the other. The idea of moving left their minds as Gord quickly scurried into the other room leaving Winston to already loosen his belt as he sat on the couch. He hadn’t heard his phone buzz with the reply from Mike that he was on his way shortly to help move.

Gord considered the outcome of Winston seeing him in this outfit of a sundress but he had the confidence, he hadn’t told the man he had shoes to match as he took them from the back of the small closest in the bedroom. It had been what felt like forever since he wore this outfit, but he liked it and started his walk from the room. Winston saw the ranger come out wearing the sundress and heels. 

“Oh wow.” Winston spoke softly as the fire warden came closer to him only to stop; the words made Gord even more confident in wearing this in front of others. Gord gave a small spin to make the dress flutter around, Winston motioned the man to come closer to him holding his hand, the clouded thoughts of messing around floated in his mind until it cleared for a split second. “Gord, can I ask you something?”

The ranger noticed the belt undone and bit his lip from the inside of his mouth as he took a seat next to him. “If I were to ask you 'where you see yourself in the next ten years', what would you say?”

Gord was confused but answered, “I’d hope to be with you.” 

Winston smiled hoping the man would say that, “I’m not really good at this…” the smaller man paused then spoke, “I guess I should just be straight to the point.” He leaned over to the left to face the man. “Gord, we had a crazy start to our relationship with me meeting you and becoming completely smitten that moment. And you know what? I still get smitten every time I see you, and I want to for the rest of our lives.” He reached into his jean pocket gaining hold of the rings. 

“What are you saying?” Gord was worried for a moment that this was the other man’s way to break up with him, but his thoughts changed when Winston pulled the item from his pocket. 

“I guess in a way I’m struggling to ask you… Gord, will you continue to be in my life?” The smaller man held a ring up to the man gaining an audible gasp in return. Gord couldn’t speak as he felt the other hand grab his left hand to try to slip the ring on him. Warm tears streamed down his face as he was overcome with emotions, he came in to kiss him to have the other man return it with passion again. Winston couldn’t help but to try to enter the ranger’s mouth once again, both men gave soft moans at each deepening kiss. Winston began to try to lower the dress straps on the smooth shoulders of the man, taking advantage of leaving a dark kiss on the skin. Gord began to search those jeans for a way to enter them, both men were too overcome with lust to notice Mike standing in the doorway with Red. 

A loud knock on the opened door snapped them over of their moment, Mike stood with his mouth half agape with Red trying to focus his attention out the door at the larger snowflakes falling, Gord and Winston tried to straighten their postures as the taller man tried to exit the room and headed back to the bedroom. “I thought you needed help moving?” Mike finally asked as everyone got over their initial disbelief at what they had witnessed, though Mike had seen it all in prison with men dressing as women and same sex relationship playing out, he still was taken aback seeing two men he knew about to go at it. Red just kept standing outside in the lightly falling snow trying to hopefully wash the sight once again from his eyes.

“Oh, by the way, congratulations on asking Ranger Gord to marry you.” Mike calmly said with a smile, gaining a nod from Winston who still sat in a daze from being broken away from Gord.


	13. Chapter 13

How long had it been, 20 years maybe? It felt like much more than that at this point, he grew up living with his uncle for so long he'd forgotten what his own father looked like. For Harold Green, the young businessman now home to Possum Lake from the city. He may have lived with his uncle too long. He had read about it in his classes about this strange situation he seemed to be experiencing. It was normal if the person was younger or even attracted to the opposite sex, but Harold had a small issue of being somewhat attracted to his own uncle. He knew it was wrong even if he was older now and trying to live on his own once again after a devastating relationship.

The glasses-wearing young man laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a small Canadian goose that blew in the breeze from a lop-sided running ceiling fan. He lived in a small outer cabin just in the Possum Lodge of his Aunt Bernice and Uncle Red. They left it just as he had left it when he went to work for the Multicorp, now he was the Director of Public Relations of Possum Lake. The pay was good but a life without the sound of birds, chainsaws, and hunting rifles just outside his window seemed off to him. 

Perhaps he was just experiencing these feelings because he never had a chance to express them to anyone else. He had tried on several occasions to get girls to date him and succeeded in one that didn't stay too long once she saw who his family was. But it was difficult to understand women, maybe what his uncle told him all these years was true. Women really are hard to understand, but even at the same time the men at the lodge were difficult to understand even. His failed marriage to Bonnie ended sour, the trucker life took a toll of the communication that started off so strong in the beginning, but it waned. Perhaps marriage works for others but not for all, and just remaining friends with some was a better way to go.

How many men are married that he knew but each one had a different approach to their wives. Some avoided conflict at any given time, such as Dalton Humphrey. His marriage was built on eggshells, it was right for no one at times. Just keeping the marriage together for his daughter but even when she took advantage of her father's avoidance. Uncle Red had been married longer than anyone Harold knew, but they never had any children of their own. But it didn't seem to affect their lives in the slightest, in fact may have strengthened it. The others seemed to take the whole relationship thing in their own time. Mike Hamar had claimed to have children in the beginning but then denied any later in his time at the lodge. His approach to women was almost accepting of them due to his mother, but he seemed to joke of liking men just the same. 

One who didn't try to seem to like anyone was Winston Rothschild the third, but now Harold and all of the lodge members knew the truth behind the charade to which Harold didn’t see as threatening when it bothered most of the men there. In a way Harold knew what it was like to feel the same feelings for not the opposite sex, his uncle would pick on him for the men he grew up liking in the many movies, how he would try to emulate them. But maybe in the serious of it all Uncle Red didn’t want Harold to become someone else but stay his nephew, who in a striking resemblance of him when he was younger. The torn photo of his much younger uncle stayed fresh in his mind even if it was taken away from him those years ago. 

The sound of his cell phone rang on the crooked desk near the door, the man rose to answer it but looked down when it wasn’t his uncle but in fact was Mike. It was just a small message, Harold grimaced at the fact older men were trying to use text messages, but he read the poorly constructed statement. 

‘Winston s getting married! Get lodge together for Wediing’

Harold assumed he meant ‘wedding.’ The young man's eyes widened behind his thick glasses at the message once again, Winston was getting married. When? No date was told, no planning was put into this. He paced as he bit his bottom lip with his large white teeth, he couldn’t make up a plan so soon without ideas. But he stopped his worrying when he remembered where he was, this was the Possum Lodge, and these are men. No one cared for flowers, lace, or beauty in a place like this. The young man placed his phone in his pocket to leave the room he spent so many years in, he glimpsed at the photo of his uncle before his hair had turned white but when he had black in his beard and long hair under that green fishing hat. He lifted it and gave it that good luck ritual he had for 20 years; he gave a small kiss to the glass over the lips of the smiling older man. Putting the frame down he left the room to start his preparations.

~~~

Winston led the small two car caravan to his house, each packed with as much as they could carry of Gord’s belongings. The ranger had changed from his little fling he and Winston were interrupted before they got too involved. How many times had Red Green seen too much from them whether it was their antics in the woods or seeing them half dressed, but now he had seen Gord wearing a dress. The embarrassment of being found to wear women’s clothing was almost too much for the man to bear, but the fire warden kept a straight and calm composer as he sat in the truck. Quietly looking out the passenger window, he watched as the large watery snowflakes melted upon hitting the glass. Just sitting in the moment of peace and ease, he was able to see the man driving through the side mirror, if he just angled himself right, he could just make out the soft features of him. Rothschild may not look the way he did in those many photos Gord had admired earlier in the morning with his young smooth face and long curled hair, but the warm smile remained. In fact, Gord thought that the older he got the more rugged and professional he became. Those same brown eyes though now accompanied with a more tired expression, the way they look at him made Gord’s heart swell. Even if it was a passing glance, those eyes still saw through what Gord thought of himself of the broken and lost man, making him feel whole and found. Either it was the warmth of the heater from the truck or the warmth of just love of being close to Winston, Gord blushed and smiled as he turned to face the real man instead of looking at him in the mirror. 

At a stop sign, the driver turned glancingly to the ranger, Winston warmed a smile to him continuing his drive to his home from Mercury Creek depot to just the outskirts of Possum Lake area. Winston could see the man looking at him longingly with those large grey blue eyes, their grey looked as if smoke in the darkening sky. Whenever Winston stared into them it seemed as if the world slowed in his fast paced life of work. The smaller man in ways wished he would have met Gord earlier to be able to take time from his life to stop and admire, but he was happy to have Gord in his life now so he could slow down. He knew he was in his early fifties; he could feel his body want to slow but now he had reason to take the hint. As late in his life he was but he felt younger being around Gord, he wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

“Are you okay, Gord?” Winston finally asked, making sure that the ranger was feeling fine about the big transition and the fact he couldn’t return to the shelter so far out in the forest. The cleaner knew that Gord liked to escape from the real world several times when things got too intense. 

“If I’m with you I will be.” Gord said and sat back in the seat straight looking forward out the window, “I won’t lie I’m not sure if I’m ready to leave the forest all behind me, but it’s the next stage in my life.” 

“Well, we’ll be taking the next stage together. Don’t worry.” Winston spoke once more as he pulled into his long driveway close to the home. The possum van had pulled up behind, with Mike and Red exiting the van. “You can go on in if you’d like to and we’ll get everything in.” He didn’t want the ranger to have any emotional outbursts while helping move items in, with a small nod Gord took the door keys and left for the house. 

The three men began their work, not that either of them were the most athletic with Red being the oldest with a bad knee, Mike the smallest and weakest and last with Winston still recovering from being ill not more than a week ago. Gord peered out the window seeing them gathering what they could, he couldn’t just sit idly by as he made them carry his own belongings especially when he was the more fit of them all. Still dressed in his large forestry department jacket he ventured out of the open door helping lift the large trunk in both Red and Mike’s hands. 

Red stared at the man as they walked, he didn’t say a word but just thought to himself. He was getting too old for all these crazy adventures, if he thought Bill was enough it was even more tiring to find Ranger Gord wearing women’s clothing. He had found the two many years ago in the forest, then the fire tower and now the depot, Red was afraid one day he’d find them even worse off one day in the lodge, but he knew it was just bad timing. In fact, the two did well keeping it to themselves for the most part aside from the hungry glances and the sound of kissing in the other room whenever they passed one another. He wondered if a name change would happen or if they’d keep them the same, he couldn’t imagine having to call him Ranger Gord Rothschild. The sound of just shuffling and placing of items in the home was broken by Mike. 

“Do we know where lunch will be held?” The smaller man asked Winston on his way back from placing a small tree down on the back porch. The septic cleaner seemed surprised that Mike would want to eat with them, in truth he hadn’t planned on them eating. 

“That doesn’t sound half bad.” Red finally spoke up making the septic cleaner wide eyed and surprised. 

“We’re eating somewhere?” Gord finally asked after hearing the topic of having lunch, he rubbed his cold hands together stuffing them into his jacket pockets. 

“I guess we’re eating,” The man paused for a moment to think, “How about Rock Reef Diner?” He asked, gaining a groan from Red, a large smile from Gord and an excited clap from Mike who began to rush to the Possum van. “What?” He asked to Red’s groan, as Gord came to put arm around the smaller man. 

“Not that dump, the food there is terrible.”

“Compared to that roast your wife made for the Christmas potluck, anything is better.” Winston joked back as he and Gord walked to the red truck. 

“Harold made that!” Red shot back as he watched the two walk off holding onto each other, in a way it reminded him of when he and Bernice were young. He and his wife were still in love, but it was good to see that love like that wasn’t gone. 

~~~~

The diner was just as Gord remembered from his many times there, fallen license plates and street signs knocked over by the snowplows nailed to the outer wall, the lazy buzzing Open sign flashing in the window to the door. The four men entered the building taking a seat in the larger booth near the back. The diner was Winston and Gord’s local favourite for a quick bite to eat, it was once near the fire tower until it caught fire. The ranger looked out the window to see the snowflakes continuing to fall and the conifers that made a border to the forest across the road, but his attention was brought back to Winston who returned to his seat from leaving to use the dingy restroom. The menus always seemed to stick to the tables as he peeled it off, he wasn’t feeling in the breakfast platter mood of eggs and bacon, his eyes went to the lunch offerings of steak, baked potato and vegetables. Gord could eat anything, even if he were skinny, he couldn’t help but to eat so much. Then the question of who was paying came to his mind, he didn’t have any money in his name, he knew that Winston would have to pay for his meal as well. 

Focused on his guilt he hadn’t noticed the waitress near the table taking orders, the tap on the shoulder woke him from thoughts. He didn’t think of anything he’d want, but the smaller man next to him told the waitress the same order to not make things difficult. The four men kept quiet, not much to say with each other until Red broke the silence.

“So, Mike, are you ready to start working for Winston?” The question made Mike’s expression light up as he seemed so giddy.

“You bet Mr. Green. This time I know for a fact I will put all this life of crime behind me. Answering phones was one of my old jobs in the underground gambling ring.” Mike proudly said gaining a worried face from Winston. He knew that Mike was arrested on different charges each one more outlandish than the last.

“You don’t plan on stealing anything while working for me?” Winston asked.

“Don’t be silly. I’m not about to steal… how much does one of those trucks hold?”

“Well, my honey wagon holds 3,300 gallons. It comes equipped with a 2,000-psi water pump and 440 cfm vacuum pump- “

A hand raised told the man to stop, Red didn’t want to hear the details of vacuums and what it does. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. I just love my job.” Winston spoke as he gained an affectionate kiss to the side of his head from Gord, who thought it was attractive how much Winston loved his truck and his job. The food was brought to the table as the men began to eat. 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of asking Harold for help in getting your wedding ready.” Mike spoke up gaining surprise glancing from the three men.

“Mike I can’t believe you asked Harold for help.” Red said putting a biscuit into his mouth. Winston shook his head at how fast Mike was trying to get everything done. Gord gasp loudly in shock that he was getting married so soon. He was happiest he had ever been in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Full and ready to get to work setting the items taken from Gord’s ‘home’ the men all returned to the septic cleaner’s home. Red drove the van back to park behind the truck, his mindset was taken away at the sight of the small car that blocked the driveway. He could tell by that fancy new hybrid car and the man standing by the door shivering in the falling snow that began to grow over the time. Though the thought of seeing his nephew standing and suffering in the cold made the man chuckle to himself. All the men seemed confused by the fact the younger man stood by the house. Harold tried his best to wave at the men as Winston and Gord exited the truck with the smaller looking for the home key. Winston just ignored the man as he tried to gain access to his own home with Gord placing a hand on his back. Red stiffly walked to the man gaining him to rush to the older man. 

“Uncle Red, why didn’t you tell me you left?” Harold asked frozen with a reddening nose from the cold. 

“Why didn’t you just stay in the car to keep warm, Rudolph?” Red laughed and followed behind to enter the warmth of the building. Harold trailed behind Mike and all stood as they enjoyed the heat of the house. A small, astonished sound came from the younger man at the sight of the home, Harold had never seen Winston’s residence, he didn’t know what to expect. It wasn’t a dump as he was used to with the others.

“I’m going to pull the truck around.” Winston spoke as he headed for the door once more, jingling the keys in hand. The four men stood awkwardly around in the living room, unsure how to start a conversation or even if they should begin talking. Harold and his uncle had been toying with the idea for Gord and now the younger felt it was time to bring the topic forward. Harold turned to the older man whispering close to him as the ranger began to leave the circle.

Harold nudged his uncle to talk to the tall man who now strode into the living room. “Heya Gord, have you ever thought about a job?” he coughed, he hated having to give guidance and suggestions when he didn’t like the idea of either to start. 

“A job?” The ranger turned to face the men. Harold grew tired of his uncle taking so long to get the words out so stepped up.

“I heard from working in the offices of the Possum Lake mayor’s office, that they are looking for a new park ranger.” Harold gave a knowing sound and smiled. The man opposite them looked puzzled for a second. “And with expertise on the matter, you would get the job no problem.”

“I don’t know what that is? I’m already a ranger…”

“No, a park ranger, you know park warden. You study, monitor and help the ecosystem. You would be the sole park warden of the Possum Lake Park. And! You will be making 22 dollars an hour, that’s over 47 thousand a year.” Harold told the man who seemed still confused.

“That is a lot of money. I want to do it to help people understand the forest.” Gord spoke to himself. 

“Yes, Yes! Take the knowledge you have of living in the fire tower and apply it to this. People will come to the park, and you can tell them about fire safety and whatever it is you deem important to you.”

Gord thought it over, it would be different to have a real job this time instead of being abandoned in the middle of the woods with no one around for miles. “I’d be Park Ranger Gord.” He spoke out loud, but only to halt his smile. “I can’t. It wouldn’t be right.” Crossing his arms in defiance to their offer, to the other men it seemed odd that the tall man would be against gaining a real job after all the years of not being paid. 

“Why?” all three men asked at the same time, each one thought it ridiculous that Gord wouldn’t want the opportunity to do something more with his experience. 

“I have to think about more than just myself now. I’m with someone, I can’t just go and do my own things.” Gord scoffed at the notion, but deep down wanted the chance to do something more. “Besides I’m sure Winston wouldn’t dream of me going back out in the wild again.” 

The three men all became silent, unsure of how to take the words Gord spoke to them. Whether they should be worried of the man in his soon to be marriage or if this was just the ranger himself not wanting to leave the home after being brought in from the wilderness. Even at this Harold had no advice to give, neither did Red who always had something to say about others opinions. Mike shook his head confused but allowed Gord to feel the way he did, they left it at that. 

“So, did you need any help with your items?” Red finally asked, gaining a no from the ranger. 

“I think we have everything under control.” Gord helped usher them out of the home as Winston walked back to the house from parking the truck out of sight. 

“Also, Gord, we’ll let you two know when the Lodge is ready for the big day.” Harold chimed as the two men shut the wooden door in their face.

Gord was glad to be rid of them, he liked company just not for too long and especially them at times. He had a handle of his life just fine; he didn’t need them to suggest any change to it. Although it would have been interesting if he did have a new title to his name. shedding the large forestry jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger to the wall. Peering out at the van and small car leaving the drive he felt relief of being in solitude with just the man he loved. He came to wrap his arms around the other man and just embrace him, no reason just to hold him. Just a reminder that he wasn’t just dreaming and that all this was real, feeling the heat from the smaller man in his arms. He closed his eyes as he just hugged the man from behind, but his eyes shot open at the sound of a small buzzing. He peered over the man he held shoulder as Winston read the text from Mike. 

“Hey, listen to this, they have an opening for park ranger at the Possum Lake Park and shore front. Mike heard from Harold about it. This sounds like a great chance for you, Gord.” Winston wriggled free of the hug and sent a reply. Gord let his arms fall to his side as the other man took a seat on the couch removing his boots. “Says it pays around 22 dollars and hour. That’s great. What do you think?” Winston asked looking up finally at the other man whose expression said it all.

“Do you think it's right for me to go to work?” Gord asked, sitting next to the man, “I don’t want to take it away from you. What if we don’t see each other again after this?” 

“I don’t think you understand what a park ranger is, Gord. See you’d work sunup to sundown and get breaks and work inside a building. It’s a perfect job.” Winston happily answered going back to talking to Mike. Gord watched as the man looked down and ignored him as he sat next to him.

“I’d appreciate it if you paid attention to me instead of talking to Mike all the time.” His voice seeped with displeasure still for Mike as he huffed sitting back hard on the sofa. Winston stopped his message and placed the phone screen down on the rustic coffee table. He honestly hadn’t noticed that him using the phone around Gord bothered him this much, in fact he hadn’t really noticed anything around him when he was on it taking calls for his job or just talking to Mike. 

“I’m sorry.” Winston said softly as he regained Gord’s line of sight. “I just think that having a job wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Matter of fact, I’m starting to think about hiring more hands to help. I know there’s more people like me that are willing to get dirty.”

“I don’t want anyone who’s like you, I want just you. My own Winston Rothschild.” Gord glanced at him and smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay with me getting a job. I never had one, this is all new to me.”

“Gord, it’ll be just fine. I have every confidence in you that you’ll do great.” 

That’s what Gord wanted to hear, the fact that Winston was confident in him which gave him the confidence he needed to try. Knowing that the man wasn’t worried about not seeing him if he did gain this new occupation. “Then I'll try for it.” Gord said as he hugged the smaller man on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had rolled on, the snow began to grow in its size around the Possum Lake area, the deeper it got the less the sight of damaged and gutted cars around the lodge could be seen. Which was a welcomed idea to the man who adjusted his black suspenders to his newer black hip waders, he saved the black for special occasions and today was his special occasion. Winston didn’t see it right to wear anything too fancy to the lodge, after all it was just a few of the members who were set to gather later that night. He remembered Harold’s wedding and what he had said to Bonny, all the gush and none of the truth, sure he hadn’t written anything down for his moment to talk but he didn’t need to, all he had to say was the truth. He picked a plain silk bow tie from his drawer in his bedroom, it was just a deep burgundy and straightened it to look his best. But the longer he looked at himself the more he noticed how much older he had gotten; in a way it was disheartening. He leaned in closer to see the wrinkles on his forehead and that he had more forehead than hair these days. The receding hairline, his shortcoming, Winston hated that, all the other men in the lodge and he had to be the one to start having his hairline go further back. Wasn’t enough that he was second shortest, that he could handle it but this was embarrassing. He placed his hardhat over his head to hide it, it did take away the look of him balding but not the actual problem itself. At least he knew that Gord loved him no matter the situation. 

On the other side of town Harold had driven the ranger to the large supermarket, it may not have been much, but the bakery had done its best to make a three-tier cake for the day. Gord didn’t mind in the slightest the look or where he got it from, just the fact he was getting married today was all he could think about. Harold accompanied him into the store to help with carrying it out, but the younger man was told to stay put until Gord came back for him. The ranger left Harold near the bakery as he went in search of a worker. 

"Hello Gale." Gord started as he approached the counter. The elderly woman smiled in return as he read her name from the tag on her vest. "I am in the market for some… items."

"Fishing? Hunting? Groceries? What are you looking for?" she spoke in a bland tone as he came closer to the counter. 

"No, not those things. See, I’m going to be married and well, I need things for that."

"Wedding cards are down aisle four."

"I need something for relations. I'm a virgin and I'm not sure what I need. But I know what they look like."

"Honey. Perhaps some information should stay with you." she gave a blink and began to walk away from the counter to the floor. 

"I need protection!" he raised his voice as most of the customers stopped their shopping and looked up from their items, even Harold stopped his glancing at the packaged cupcakes when he heard those words. "I need protection." Gord whispered softer. 

"Aisle nine..." 

"thank you." he mouthed as he began to walk the store layout. His face was red from embarrassment, but he kept going until he reached the aisle. When he got there, there were more choices than he thought he would have to do. He knew his lover wasn’t small, but he didn’t want to get too big. He picked the best he thought and a small plastic bottle of personal lubricant, he heard from Mike ways to make it less painful. The conversation started when the much shorter man had asked personal questions which led to the advising in safety. Gord didn’t mind Mike so much as he wasn’t around Winston all the time. Grabbing what he felt they needed, he came to meet with Harold, who on the instant seeing the box and bottle began making noises from uneasiness. Harold was embarrassed for sure even if he did have two children with Bonny but the thought of others doing that was enough to make him get flustered and uncomfortable. Gord ignored his sounds as he picked his order up, and the two went to the front to pay and leave. 

Gord sat in the backseat feeling butterflies in his stomach, he had seen Winston for years but soon it was going to be in a different way, they’d be an official couple. He bit his lip and leaned forward to the man driving. “Harold, what is it like to be married?” The ranger got word of Harold’s divorce, which in a way was good because the younger man didn’t want to worry the man more with that. 

“Well, everyone is different. And when differences come together, people get married.” Harold didn’t want to lie, there was truth to his words. Gord and Winston were very different people but each one had the same dedication to each other and their occupations. “Being married should feel like it does when you’re together now, but the bond will be stronger.”

Gord leaned back to the seat, looking out the window with a growing smile. He was ready for this; he had always been ready to feel the bond grow stronger and deeper. All they’ve been through together, it made them who they are as one, the ranger was shifting excitedly in the back seat of the hybrid car of Harold’s. He had already gained the upper hand in the running for the Park Ranger of Possum Lake area. He’d be returning to the same shore front he and Winston experienced the May picnic those years ago, those beautiful memories of holding hands together, laughing and the enjoyment that came with it. 

“I’m ready for that, Harold.” He spoke to the words spoken to him, the man with the thick black rimmed glasses smiled at that. 

~~~

It felt as if the sun wouldn’t start to set fast enough, the ranger paced in the lodge peering out the window several times. The musty smell of the leaning to the side lodge gave off made his throat have a cough, as he kept walking around. Granted it wasn’t the kind of wedding ceremonies Gord had seen in those magazines when he waited in the hospital lobby for his Winston. There may not have been lace, flowers, or much elegance but it wasn’t what it looked like that was important. What was important to Gord was the man he was marrying at the strike of seven. Gord scanned the lodge main floor, Harold sat on the car couch reading a book, waiting for the time to pass. Red stayed in his office sitting at the desk, trying to avoid all Gord’s worry. Many of the other men showed up, Ed Frid stood looking as nervous as usual in a cluster along with Walter and Mike. The three men talked to each other loudly, laughing and drinking the free beer offered to them for the event. Edgar Montrose was in absence, his death although not unexpected, left a crater in the lodge. Red was always afraid that the use of dynamite would get him hurt in the end, but the older man wished his jokes were just jokes at this time. Dougie and Ben Franklin had since moved from the Possum Lake area, but the occasional visit around the Christmas season was an unwanted visit at times.

The ranger roamed into the office of Red to see if talking to someone would ease his worry, but the older man just continued to wind the fishing line around the made from scratch fly. Gord sniffed in to make himself known to the other, Red looked over then back to the fly. The man knew what this was, he felt the same way when he was to marry Bernice, though it might not have been cold feet but more on the lines of just too much worry. 

“You need something there, Gord?” Red finally asked, making the man drop the stack of duct tape rolls he was lifting to nose around the office. 

“Um…” he struggled to gather the rolls as it rolled under the wooden desk of the man, “No. I was just trying to find something to do while I waited.” Gord tried to stick the tapes back together again as Red handed the one under the desk back to him. The small ‘oh’ from the man sitting made Gord nervous. “Do you think Winston will show up? It’s almost seven- “

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. That man can make it to a five-alarm septic explosion in ten minutes flat.” The older man laughed, it eased Gord’s worry but the clock’s endless ticking made it hard to take those words into count. 

Before the lanky man could heave a sigh, Ed Frid burst through the door shocking both men, “He’s just parking outside!” Ed’s out of breath exclamation made Gord’s heart race faster than it already was. Red’s eyes seemed to light up as he knew he was right of Winston being able to make it in time, they gleamed in the poor lighting of the table lamp. As fast as he entered, Ed whisked himself out. 

“Big, big day ahead of us.” Red spoke as he pushed the rickety chair back, allowing enough space for him to squeeze through the pile behind his desk. The countless gifts he was given over the years from his Possum members, as their way to pay the initial dues. He walked out the best he could with two stiff knees, gently closing the door behind him leaving Gord to twiddle with his hands.

Outside the room, the men had gathered around Winston, not surprised by his usual attire for the event, but if he wore anything else, they wouldn’t recognize him. Mike was already having tears form in his eyes, he was overwhelmed seeing the man he now knew as his half brother getting married before him. The entrepreneur shook hands with them all and lastly with Red.

“You ready for this? Once you do this, there’s no turning back.” The older man joked; he knew how it felt the initial fear of going through with it but the happiness it brought in the end. 

“I’ve been ready.” Winston smiled, gaining a small crowd of cheers. He held his smile as he saw that look in Red’s eyes, it was like a father proud of his son. Something the shorter man had never felt from his own but having the one man he would look up to in the marriage department gave him this profound look of proudness. The septic cleaner started to go for a hug but stopped himself, knowing how the older man felt of contact. But his eyes widened at the flannel wearing man gave him a hug with a strong pat on the back. Harold gave a small sound, almost in jealousy but also happy his uncle stepped outside his comfort zone.

“Then let’s get this night started.” Red said releasing the hug and struggling his way to the makeshift altar of the card table, on the green felt top was a bible. Whether or not it was needed but it was mostly for looks. He waved at Harold to let the ranger know it was starting, the black-haired man gathered the already sobbing man from the other room. Gord tried his best to stop the tears but couldn’t, he was just so happy. “To start, I’m no ordained minister so I’m not sure how well this will sit but we can try.” He stopped to look at both and gave a smile. He was glad he had their names written on his palm from the lodge papers or else he wouldn’t get any of them right.  
“Okay… We are gathered here today for Winston Geoffrey Rothschild the Third and Gordon Tuzo Sisyphus Ranger’s wedding,” he paused to see if he pronounced the names correctly, he didn’t know what else to say so he made it up on the spot, “Do either of you have anything to say?”

“When I was kid, I looked at how my parents were, and I thought to myself I wouldn’t find anyone like that. I strived to make sure that feelings were pushed far away from my mind, that I was just destined to just work. Then that Arbour day I met Gord. I don’t know what went through my mind that drove me to want to kiss you when I didn’t even know you. But I’m glad I did. And that was nearly seven years ago, and it hasn’t been a dull moment yet. I needed that in my dull life, I needed you, Gord. And I hope that you need me?” Winston’s speech made the man across from him begin to get emotional before anything was said. Red nodded in surprise that such a heartfelt statement, all men turned to Gord.

The ranger hadn’t thought of anything to say but came up with something he felt deeply, “Ten years from now or a hundred, I will always love you. Our love is something to be protected and I will devote myself to protecting it with my life…” He had to stop himself before he began to cry loudly yet again. 

Red gave a nod, “Then if no one had anything to say against the marriage say it now.” He looked around the room, taking the silence as the men’s way to say, ‘get on with it.’ Before he could open his mouth to finish the quick ceremony the lodge door opened. Winston pursed his lips at the sight of Dalton, who had shaken it snow covered coat at the door. Gord became nervous deep in his stomach as he squeezed his fists closed tightly. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He looked up at the already taking event before him, “Oh geez…” he walked his way into the crowd of members and placed a bottle on the table. 

“Right… Now Winston do you take Gord?” Red asked starting up again. 

“I do.” He answered happily. 

“And Gord, same thing.” 

“I do!” His inside voice was lost at that moment. 

“Then you two kiss.” Red said and started to clap for the men, as Dalton tried to clap along. Winston leaned in and gave a hard kiss on the lips to the taller man who returned it. Once they had finished the other men stood and rushed to the table filled with food but allowed for the couple to take first picks. Red came over to the late man. 

“Why did you show up?” He asked as Gord’s loud crying began in the background.

“I felt wrong not showing up, but I also wanted to get away from Anne Marie. Her cousin is in town staying at the house. So here I am.” He answered, “I brought wine.”

“And neither drink.” Red said gaining a huff from the unkempt man next to him. 

“Look I tried okay.” Dalton said as he walked away to the other side of the crowd of men gathering around.

~~~~  
It had been over two hours of eating and enjoying the company of others when the two finally returned to the house. Gord had sprawled out on the bed fit for two as he waited for his newly made husband to emerge from the bathroom from his shower. The park ranger was ready, his body was ready, his heart was ready but the man didn't come in dressed for the bedroom, in fact he came back wearing his hip waders, and the usual septic outfit. 

"Gord I have to go. There's an emergency break at Michaud's." Winston strode in as quickly as he could to find a bowtie for the occasion, his mucks hitting the ground hard as he worked fast. 

"Today? Now?" Gord asked as he sat up on the mattress. 

"That's what I said, why didn't they call when they noticed that soft spot in the yard? Now I must dig up the ground and try to repair the best I can. I might be late tonight; you don't have to worry about staying up." he fixed the askew tie and pulled a thick black snow coat over his attire. He closed the gap between them and kissed the ranger on the lips. 

The shorter man hurried from the room and the sound of slamming doors echoed throughout the home. Gord peeked around the curtains to see the large tanker glare its lights into the darkness. The tanker let out a loud horn as it pulled from the driveway, Gord knew it was an emergency, but did it have to happen the night of their wedding?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content

Gord awoke at the sound of running water, he searched for a reference to the time. His foggy eyes made out the small hand on the one, he stretched his long body in the sheets sitting up the best he could. He didn’t know whether he should enter the other room or wait for the man to come into the bedroom, Gord went with just waiting. The water had shut off in the other room as he braced himself for the return of his newly made husband, but nothing. He held his breath to hear of any movement, but none came. The ranger crept out of the bed, wearing that large hockey jersey he had claimed as his sleep shirt as he walked out of the bedroom. He saw the light in the kitchen as he made his way to follow it. In the kitchen, sitting at the hard wood table in its matching chairs, sat Winston. Gord could smell the overpowering scent of wash, it was the one thing he knew his husband couldn’t detect was smell, and the overuse of scent-based products seemed to be his way. 

“Win?” Gord asked, gaining a small sound as the man sitting was eating. 

“Gord, I thought you were asleep.” He replied back as the other man sat next to him, “I just got hungry from that job. Which is probably the worst thing to say after pumping out a septic.” He placed the bagel down on the paper towel he used as a plate. Gord could see the tiredness in his eyes as he tried to eat more. 

“I was asleep, I woke up when I heard you.” The ranger leaned in and planted a kiss on the poppyseed lips of the other man. It felt so different to kiss now, it felt as if it was sealed with a greater passion and devotion. 

“Didn’t mean to wake ya.” Winston finished the bagel, tossing out the makeshift plate. “I’m ready for bed now. I have to go back in the morning. You should have seen this place, there was stuff everywhere!” he and Gord began to walk to the bedroom together, “I tell people to call before things like this happen. Takes more time out of my schedule, but hey, least it’s taken care of now. I just need to get in contact with the garages with a backhoe and we can work on putting in a new one.” He let out a sigh as he shifted into the sheets, giving a kiss to the man next to him. “Good night, Gord. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gord meant every word of it as he watched the man dig deeper into the sheets, he knew he shouldn’t be wanting it so badly but whatever happened to the passionate love making on honeymoons he read in those romance novels to keep himself busy in that tower. He snuggled next to the man feeling his soft breathing raise and lower the sheets. At least he had this, knowing that he found someone to love him forever. 

~~~~ 

The days of week went by fast, and each attempt on Gord’s part was met with either an unknowing of his motives or possibly avoidance from the other man. Gord wished it weren’t the last, but perhaps working again has pushed all feelings of love making to the back of the other man’s mind yet again. His Winston was on call to fix Dalton’s store bathroom once again, the plague of paper towels down the drain never seemed to end. While he was gone, Gord had decided to change his regular clothes for those stashed away under so many in that chest. His outfit he claimed he found in the train depot, but in fact he received them through the accidental laundry mix up one day. He remembered it well, of coming down to get his clean clothes on that Christmas morning only to find it was women’s clothing, an entire collection of skirts and blouses. Instead of returning with, Gord kept them only to find he enjoyed wearing it out in the forest tower. And now was the moment to slip into the yellow blouse and matching skirt, he felt different when he wore these items. He felt ‘pretty’ in a way, but he didn’t want to be a woman. He liked being a man but wearing this sort of forbidden clothes made him feel extra devious. He’d just clean the house while wearing the attire, like those women he saw in those home magazines, the heels he bought for himself. Every good outfit deserved a good pair of heels in his mind. They clicked as he walked around the wood flooring, it felt so good to be out in the open doing this. 

He was busy at work dusting the fireplace mantel when the front door opened with Winston coming home from cleaning the clogged toilet, he stopped when he caught sight of the femininely dressed Gord. He just watched as the man walked around the kitchen washing the dust cloth out in the sink. Winston crept his way into the kitchen, catching more of a glimpse of the man. Truth be told, it was somehow attractive to see Gord dressed this way. The shorter man wrapped his arms around the stomach of the man at the sink, causing him to tense for a second. 

“You look good today.” Winston spoke giving a kiss to the man’s neck. Gord laughed and kicked off the heels that made his height even more towering over the man. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you today.”

“Really?” Gord turned to face the man who still held his thin waist. Gord felt his face warm in a blush. 

“I’ve been thinking about, you know…” Winston leaned in hoping the other could pick up his signals, Gord took a second but recognized those shining eyes that spoke deviously to him. Gord’s expression of curiosity peaked the other man’s intentions as he tried his best holding back but he couldn’t anymore. Winston lost himself at that moment, he was overcome with the feeling of lust. He was forceful to the ranger, trying his best to pin him against the wall. Gord was waiting for this, he waited for when this man would sweep him off his feet. And here at this moment it was happening, Gord let his husband take the control. When they kissed, it set the flames of love as Winston slipped his tongue into Gord's mouth. He brushed his tongue against the tongue of the ranger's. He didn't even care at this point; all those times of restraint were lost. 

Gord felt the man give frottage to his leg through the thick rubber waders. He knew he was in for the best love making he was ever going to experience, the actions of the smaller man told him he was pent up and ready. He rolled his eyes back at the feeling of the other's tongue clashing with his own. Winston grabbed the collar of the blouse of the ranger and forced the buttons open along the seams. They popped off ricocheting around the room, Winston paused. Guilty for ruining the shirt but the look from Gord made him feel less worried. 

"I have plenty more of those." Gord answered and did what he did best, pull the wader straps off those shoulders and let them fall to the sides. He returned the favour of taking the bowtie off and tossing it to the ground. The buttons on the white shirt were also broken off the fabric.  
The exposed chest came into the hands of Winston as he played with the ranger's hardening nipples. Each little twiddling caused him to lose himself, Gord found his husband in his grasp as he tried his best to do the same. Both men gave small sounds of arousal at their touches. Winston gave quick glances into the eyes of the man standing taller than himself, almost trying to steer him to the more private location of his home. 

The house itself was already private, being out of town closer to Mercury Creek, but the call of the bedroom to continue this moment. The two men held sweaty hands as the door was shut behind the shorter man. Winston stood with his back on the door, the cool wood pressed against him as he watched the ranger happily bounce on the springy mattress. His mind was running wild of thoughts all of which ended with the worry of his job. What if someone called when he was sharing this with Gord? What was more important to him, he lived for his business before he met Gord but now he was married. He didn't feel any different, but his mind churned. 

When Gord playfully sat up, with his exposed pert upper body, it made Winston remember what was important. The shorter man left the door as he kicked off the rubber waders as he reached the foot of the bed, leaving him in his last remaining item of clothing. It was painfully obvious that he was ready, but he wasn't at the same time. He wanted to just draw this out if he could with Gord. All the times they shared love it was interrupted or cut short, he wanted to savour his lover. 

Winston gently pushed Gord to his back as he slid his own body over the man. Never did he ever think he'd be on top of Gord this way, looking down at the man who wrapped his arms around his back. Giving those gentle swirls with his delicate fingers over the septic cleaner's back. He didn't know that the height gap would make such a difference in the way his body lined up, but he didn't mind. Winston gave a deep kiss to those pink lips as he rubbed his lower half over that skirt and bare leg of the ranger. Both men were aroused as they felt their bodies react to the sensation of contact. 

"Here." Gord said as he tried to rid himself of the clothes, which ended up in a pile next to the rubber boots and waders. There Gord was completely naked under the man who still wore grey boxers, the ranger was starved for touch. His hunger was fed as Winston lowered himself to make contact through the thin fabric. He ground against the erect member with his own continuing to fuel the flames. 

"Win, can we take the next step?" Gord whispered hot into his ear, stopping the grinding. Winston straightened up to listen to the man. 

"You mean, like the final step?" he knew the only one they hadn't done together was the big one. A giant leap for both. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never done that before."

"I need this. I need to feel you, to feel as if we're one." His stomach was knotting as he spoke. The excitement of taking the relationship to this point, all the holding and snuggling warmed him, but he wanted to feel the solace of unity with the man of his dreams. 

"Gord, are you sure?" Winston was unsure himself. He never thought of taking it to the next level as this but once the idea was placed before him, he was becoming aware of their situation. 

Gord placed his hand on the cheek of the smaller man, much like when they first met just those years ago. There this man was sitting alone in his tower now he sits in his home with another in his life. "I'm sure." his voice was soft. Gord reached his arm to the plastic bag he got from the market store he placed under the bed. Winston lifted off him to allow him to bring the bag closer. He pulled a small box from within and a small plastic bottle of personal lubricant. "I picked these up earlier. I just didn't know if this was a start?" he wasn't sure himself if this is what married people did, he just knew that he felt special buying them. Gord let the smaller man hold the box and open it. Winston never used them before, but he was happy to make Gord feel at ease with anything they did together. 

The mini packet crinkled as Winston tore it open, pulling the small rubber circle out. He remembered from those old terrible days of high school sex education and how to put this on a banana. The shorter man pulled his boxers down allowing his length to be freed. Gord couldn't help but to bite his lower lip seeing it. Winston cautiously slipped the slick sheath over himself; it was cool to his skin as he let it shape unto him. His breathing was ragged as he had a new feeling around him. Gord loved the way it looked, he felt even more aroused watching the way the condom was pulled over. He wanted it more now, he couldn't help but to grin as he watched it come closer. The man stopped as he was confused by Gord at that moment. 

"What're you doing?" Winston asked as he tried to brace himself up on the palms of his hands. 

"I have to prepare myself, I read it in those magazines in the store." Gord heaved as he entered his own digits into himself, he lied that the truth was Mike had given him pointers one day out of the blue.

"What store did you go to?" Winston asked as he tried to ease Gord's worried expression by meeting him face to face as they lay. Winston was having regrets wanting to do this if it was going to be such a pain, but the look of needing help called to the man. He was unsure to start but if he could work in conditions no one wanted to then he could do this. He allowed for himself to just touch Gord's body, testing the man to see if he was comfortable with him entering. The ranger glanced at the wrapped member hoping his lover would be in him soon. Winston took the message and opened the seal on the bottle, it smelt like oil and a soft scent of flowers to Gord. He took a hand full, spilling a good portion onto the sheets. He prayed the oil would come out in the wash, as he gently allowed it to cover the condom and himself. 

Gord had given himself pleasure before in many ways in the tower when he was alone those years. It gave him the feeling and the expectation of what love making would feel like.  
But once the real thing was starting to slip into his body, it was bigger, hotter, and more invigorating. It was starting to go in as far as he could handle, he gripped tight on the mattress and the arm of Winston. Gord braced as he felt him continue to enter at a slow pace. He breathed calmly as he tried to get the stinging and pain away from his mind. 

Winston could feel the contractions in Gord with each step forward until he stopped. Through the condom he could feel the warmth of being inside. It was a moment he never knew would happen to him, but here he was buried in his love. His newly married love. Granted he was late to the act of love making of all the men in the lodge, but he was glad he had waited so long to find the one. The two stayed in the position as Gord became accustomed with the newest sensation, he looked down and saw his man was inside him. His breathing was fast as Winston moved slightly, he wanted to continue in this, but he had to wait for Gord to say he was ready. 

Placing his head back to the pillow, "You can move now if you'd like." He said softly as he felt the response to his words in a pull out, he shut his eyes as he felt everything. Winston gave the return by sliding into him faster. Gord gave grunts with each move, his eyes shut tight as he just felt the moment. 

Months ago he could have lost the love of his life to his careless act of feeding nature's bounty, having learned the difficult decision of what to do and to be able to go back into the mainstream of the world at a time. Now he was gaining the connection between his lover and himself.  
He stopped his train of thought when he heard those small moans of Winston, opening his eyes finally. The sensation began to turn into pleasure. 

"It's the woods. No one is going to hear you. Let it out" Gord softly spoke as he felt the man stop to catch his breath. He was panting from the constant thrusting; it was difficult to keep it up with the height difference, but Winston made it work. He gave a small chuckle and started back his hips, for the first time their eyes met as he moved within him. Half dazed were both men, but they couldn't take their gaze away from the other. Gord could feel the head at times hit his sweet spot earning a loud moan, he placed his head back on the pillow and gave those sounds. Winston felt like every nerve in his body was numb but the ones in his loins remained. 

Gord was a loud man when it came to his emotions, whether it was wearing his emotions in his sleeve, his dedication to the forest and now his experience with the act of love making. He would let out moans of ecstasy every time he'd feel himself be brought closer. The latter would give ragged breathing mixed with a few groans all while watching the man under him seem in such pleasure drove Winston crazy. In the back of his mind he worried that he would hurt Gord, but nothing seemed to be an issue as the smaller continued to thrusting within. The taller man clawed at the sheets beneath, keeping his eyes shut as he felt the sensation within him. He didn't want this to end but he felt himself getting closer to the finish line, he opened his smoky eyes, looking at the man over him. His Winston looked so focused with his own eyes shut; licking his dry lips Gord felt the pounding stimulating his tender spot with each time the head slid past it. 

He wanted to speak but the words escaped him as he felt the coil of his body begin to tighten. The way Winston kissed his neck throughout the time, those bites, and sucks. He was so close to his climax, Gord gave harder pants as he braced himself against the bed. He let loose a scream that made Winston's eyes shoot open. But relief came over the other as he saw the man under him had experienced his own, Gord had a face of exhaustion mixed with a satisfied smile. His eyes half opened as he looked at his man grinding in him. Gord had come leaving him feeling this glowing sensation, and deep love for Winston. To be brought to the edge by the one he loved made it even more special. 

He could see Winston try to utter something but the sound of just panting escaped his lips. He gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw as his own body began the incline. He had one mission now, everything was numb but the growing sensitivity in his length. He didn't speak as he came, just let loose a string of groans and heavy breathing. The smaller man's eyes were shut tight as he continued to force himself into the body of Gord, trying to milk every second to his euphoric moment. The ranger could feel the heat inside him as the man above him began to ease his grip on the headboard he used as a brace at times. 

Winston felt like he was turning back to his normal self once again, he was just overtaken by the call of sexual desire. He withdrew from the body of his partner to rest his sore and stiff body to roll to his back. The two men tried to catch their breath, the heat and sweat of the moment began to cool on their skin. Gord turned his head to gaze at the man next to him, that tired man resting. 

The ranger couldn't help but to look over at him, pushing himself to his side. The taller man lovingly stared, seeing the marks of the past on his skin. But his eyes were drawn to the softening member, Gord smiled as he moved around. Thankful for the condom, Gord slipped it off. It was like a small balloon filled with white, he glanced back at the semi erect member and how it was slightly covered in the white. Gord gave a small kiss to the head and began to lick him clean. It was marvelous, able to give this again even if it were to clean. He could feel the twitching from Winston as it told him to be cautious, but Gord had no care. He continued to lap at the head and suck on the shaft, making it spotless from their loved shared. He heard Winston give small gasping sounds at each tender suck as he tasted a small amount on his tongue. He changed his sights to glance at his lover who had cum a little more with the help of him. It wasn't a lot just enough left over to give Gord a taste. Salty mixed with something more that he couldn't identify but he knew he loved it. He pulled the member from his mouth and allowed it the lay flat once again. 

He lay his head on the pillow next to the man, seeing his eyes just stare blankly at the ceiling, then turn to him. Winston looked so happy and completed, he never would have imagined doing this in a million years. His throat was dry as were his lips, “We should take a shower, eh.” Anything to spend more time with Gord anyway he could, the Ranger winced as he moved but he was able to help the other man to sit. It seemed so far away to the bathroom now. 

~~~~

The snow had melted over the winter into spring months, Winston had found help at his work giving him more time at home. Gord had found his home, he had found his one and only. He looked at the man sitting in the metal wrought chair, his Winston gave a smile that lit Gord’s soul. The other man poured a glass for the ranger across from him, the happy couple having a meal outside under a gazebo with the sunset backing them.


End file.
